J'ai crus avoir tout vus Je m'étais trompé!
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Le monde magique est découvert par les jeunes shinigami... une mission, un secret, un nouvel ennemi et surtout pleins d'humour c'est Ichi/Ruki, Toshiro/Momo...etc. j'ai enfin une bêta reader presque tous les chapitres sont en cours de correction attention spoiler
1. chapitre 1 Direction la Soul Sociéty

Je suis Phantom Claire, je suis une fan de Bleach et je vais vous compter une petite histoire sortie tout droit de mon cerveau ahahaha...

Ichigo Kurosaki : Oi arrête de nous raconter ta vie ...

Auteur: Oh comment tu me parles, tu devrais faire gaffe, j'aime bien torturer les gens! ( rire de psychopathe )

Harry Potter: Oui c'est vrai méfie toi c'est une folle ...aie

Auteur: Ca c'est pour m'avoir traitée de folle Potter...

Ichigo: Encore une qui va s'entendre avec Chibi ... Aieee Rukia

Rukia : Je ne suis pas petite...Berry tan

Renji: Mouahaha Berry tan...

Ichigo: Urusai!

Auteur: Bon quelqu'un d'entre vous peut faire l'annonce..

Ichigo: Pas moi en tout cas, midget?

Rukia: Je ne suis pas naine Baka!

Momo Hinamori: Shiro- chan va le faire!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: C'est Hitsugaya Taicho ... et pas moyen.

Kisuke Urahara: Ma ma Je vais le faire , donc l'auteur tient à signaler que les personnages de cette fanfic ne lui appartiennent pas mais sont à Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling.

Auteur: Arigato Urahara-san

Kisuke Urahara : Do itashimashite..

Ne soyez pas étonnés, j'ai ressuscité quelques personnes car je trouvais bien dommage leurs morts ou leurs disparition du manga c'est un Ichi/Ruki... Certaines scènes peuvent effrayer les plus jeunes c'est un cross-over Bleach / Harry potter

Cela se passe après l'arc des Quincy ceux-ci ont était vaincus en quelques semaines, la vie a repris son court tous les secret ont été dévoilés et acceptés plus ou moins...

Ogicchi ( Shirosaki) Oghici

Zanpakutô Zangetsu

Urusai: Tais-toi

Baka: Idiot, stupide...

Taicho: Capitaine

Soutaicho: Capitaine commandant

Oi: Oh

Nani: Quoi

Ohayô : Bonjour (le matin)

Konbanwa : Bonsoir

Arigato: Merci

Do itashimashite : Je vous en prie de rien

Chibi: Petit ...

Ikimasu: Allons..

Ikuzo : C'est partit

Ojii- san : vieux

Osan: Papy ou grand père

...

Titre: J'ai cru avoir tout vu. Je m'étais trompé!

Chapitre 1 Direction la Soul Society

Karakura 1h55 du matin. Une étrange porte apparu dans le ciel et une personne en sortit. Elle respira l'odeur des lieux et un léger sourire éclaira ses traits.

...

Ichigo Kurosaki 17 ans cheveux oranges jaunes, 1m81 poids 66 kg travail: Shinigami (Je n'ai pas mis remplaçant pour une raison ... ) . Ce-dernier était dans sa chambre, en train de dormir paisiblement.

Il faisait un drôle de rêve, où il se trouvait dans un château remplis d'enfants habillés bizarrement, avec des bâtons de bois desquels sortaient une sorte de Kido...

Lorsque sa fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. Le jeune homme fut surpris et fit un bond tout en se réveillant.

- Ptain...Rukiaa? Dit-il étonné, les traces de sommeil s'effaçant de son visage tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant sa Nakama ( amie...)

Note à soit- même: fermer cette saloperie de fenêtre avant de dormir, pensa le jeune homme.

Ptain roi, tu m'as réveillé avec tes conneries...Oh la reine est ici.. maugréa Oghici.

Urusai Hollow! Lui dit Ichigo, passablement énervé, sentant qu'un mal de tête menaçait de s'installer.

- Ohayô Ichigo...dit l'intruse avec un sourire, amusée par la réaction de celui ci.

- Ohayô?... Nani?! ..Mon cul sérieux tu te moques de moi midget, il fait encore nuit! Tu es myope ou quoi?

Elle lui lança un objet qui traînait sur le sol. Le garçon l'évita sans problème et grogna quelque chose qui ressembler vaguement à '' garce ''.

Il se pencha vers son réveil tandis que Rukia se levait. '' Tss il était que 2 heures du matin pas moyen qu'il la suive à cette heure-ci au Seireitei ''

- Il est 7 heure au sereitei allez debout! Kyoraku soutaicho réclame ta présence.

-Urusai, j'ai chassé toute la nuit et fait des konso...Konbanwa Rukia, tu n'as qu'à utiliser mon placard. Ton futon doit y être encore. On partira vers 5 heures! Dit Ichigo tout en baillant et en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller. Il se rendormit bien vite.

Rukia le regarda en croisant les bras '' Oh cela n'allait certainement pas se passer ainsi foi de Rukia !''

-Tempi, tu me laisse pas le choix. Gomen nasai je vais être obligée d'utiliser ma technique ! Dit-elle.

D'une main experte elle se pencha sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux instantanément et se tortilla. Surpris, il se redressa une fois de plus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était le fait qu'elle ferait de même car elle était à califourchon sur Ichigo et se redressa. Ainsi, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

L'un et l'autre trop surpris se regardèrent dans la prunelle des yeux le violet rencontrant le marron et miel.. le rouge vient s'installer sur leurs joues, le baiser accidentelle prit fin Rukia trébucha hors du lit.

Bravo mon roi ahahaha...

Ne me cherche pas Oghici où je viens dans monde intérieur te botter le cul! Répondit Ichigo en grondant.

Ichigo ne te rends- tu comptes de rien ? Lui demanda son zanpakutô '' Zangetsu ''.

De quoi parles-tu Osan ? Demanda Le shinigami ...

Oh là mon roi tu...

Laisse il comprendra le moment venu ... Dit mystérieusement Zangetsu

Ichigo haussa les épaules mentalement '' Bof a près tout c'est Zangetsu j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut dire '' il regarda Rukia qui se touchait les lèvres. Encore choquée, elle se secoua mentalement en voyant Ichigo se lever.

- Ikimasu, dit-elle tout bas mais celui-ci entendit sans problème.

Il hocha simplement la tête encore hébété par ce qui venait de se produire. Il se dirigea vers la commode, prit des affaires et partit à la salle de bain prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Aprés avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillé il rassembla des affaires de toilettes dans une trousse et des serviettes de bain ainsi qu'un gant dans ses mains et retourna dans sa chambre (Mieux vaut prévoir)

Rukia était a présent affalée sur son lit un livre à la main. Curieux le jeune homme regarda le titre '' Chappy rencontre ses amis ''. Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, puis ouvrit le placard, en sortit un sac de voyage ainsi qu'une pochette de rangement pour son ordinateur portable.

Rapidement, son sac fut pleins d'affaires, de quelques livres ainsi que de son ordinateur. Il fit un aller un retour en bas pour aller chercher des choses indispensables et écrire un simple mot qu'il colla grâce à des magnets sur le réfrigérateur.

"Ne me cherchez pas, j'ai été convoqué par le Soutaicho.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que je sois présent mais vu mes nouvelles fonctions je ne peux pas l'ignorer, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je serai de retour.

Ichigo.

Ps : occupez-vous de Kon le mode soul il est dans ma commode"

Arigato gozaimasu

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il remarqua que Rukia somnolait et il l'observait quelques minutes.

Elle est plutôt jolie...Quoi, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser? Mon pauvre Ichigo, le manque de sommeil ne te réussit pas ... oui mais on s'est..kuso je suis mort si Byakuya l'apprend. Ichigo entendit son Hollow intérieur rire de lui.

Urus..

Il ne put finir sa phrase mentale car Rukia ouvrit ses yeux couleur améthyste.

- Rukia Ikuzo ! Lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille pour ne pas la brusquer (Qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de délicatesse)

Lui s'empara de son sac et mit son manteau. Il glissa son badge ainsi que son mp4 dans la poche de son blouson, hésita quelques instants et prit l'étui avec sa guitare à l'intérieur et le colla également sur son épaule (Ben oui je vais lui en faire jouer)

Il fit un pas pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Rukia le rejoignit rapidement aprés avoir rangé son livre dans les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Très rapidement ils sortirent par la fenêtre et l'adolescent la referma doucement. Lui et son amie disparurent quand celle-ci ouvrit le seikamon.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre

ja nee

Merci a beta reader Tsumitsukiko


	2. chapitre 2 Nani ? Quoi

Ichigo : Kami, elle m'a fait embrassé Rukia …..

Byakuya Kuchiki : Quoi?! ….SENBONZAKURA!

Rukia : Nii-sama !

Gin : Ichigo-Kun ? Pourquoi cours-tu comme si le diable te poursuivait ?

Auteur : Oh, qu'est- ce qui se passe ici? Ben pas grave. Bon alors je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ce sont les propriétés de Kubo-sama et Jk Rowling.

….

Chapitre 2 Nani ? Quoi

Une fois dans le dangai, les deux jeunes gens marchèrent rapidement, accompagnés par des papillons violets et noirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire leur attention. Ils virent avec horreur une sorte d'immense chose ressemblant vaguement à un train à grande vitesse arriver vers eux: le kotetsu.

Les papillons fuirent sans attendre et abandonnèrent ceux qu'ils étaient censés guider jusqu'à la sortie.

- Kuso ! Jura le garçon aux cheveux oranges.

- COURS ICHIGO ! Cria la petite brune à ses côtés.

- Salop de Kurotsuchi! Tu t'amuses bien espèce de Bimiyou ! Hurla celui-ci dans le dangai, une veine de colère apparaissant sur son front.

Au bureau des recherche dans la division 12, Mayori Kurotsuchi regardait l'écran de contrôle de l'intérieur du seinkaimon avec un sourire sarcastique tout en mangeant du pop-corn.

- Mayuri-sama, vous devriez arrêter le kotetsu, fit nerveusement remarquer Akon, son troisième siège.

- Non, mêle toi de tes affaires, Akon. Ce gamin n'a que ce qu'il mérite, il n(avait qu'à pas me refuser de faire des examens plus approfondis sur lui! Dit le savant fou en bougeant sa main affublée d'un ongle horriblement long.

-Mayuri-sama, dois-je préparer la table d'examen? Demanda sa lieutenant Nemu, fidèle au poste.

- Non, pas encore Nemu, répondit le capitaine en souriant cruellement.

Les membres de sa division avaient une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et certains cherchaient un moyen de partir prévenir le soutaicho de ce qu'il se passait dans le dangai.

…..

L'adolescent réagit très vite face à la menace.

- BANKAI!

Il saisit Rukia dans ses bras et utilisa toute la vitesse apportée par sa transformation pour sortir de cet endroit qu'il détestait encore un peu plus.

Ils atteignirent la sortie très rapidement et auraient percuté le capitaine aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux sarcelles si Ichigo n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter à temps dans un dérapage contrôlé qui souleva un nuage de poussière.

- Désolé Toshiro...Rhha, je vais avoir la peau de ce clown je le jure ! Pesta-t-il en déposant Rukia sur le sol.

-C'est Hitsugaya Taicho pour toi Kurosaki ! Dit la capitaine de la division 10.

- Ouais ouais je sais…Répondit le jeune shinigami, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque.

-Ohayô Hitsugaya Taicho, gomen! Ichigo dort debout! Dit Rukia d'une voix minaudante.

-Oi, ce n'est pas vrai! C'est à cause de ce maudit Kototmachin chose et le clown qui sert de capitaine a la 12ième, se défendit-il en serrant les poings et en prenant un air renfrogné.

- Ichigo, à te voilà enfin! Dit la lieutenant de la division 10 Matsumoto Rangiku en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras et en l'écrasant carrément contre sa poitrine volumineuse.

Rukia vit rouge et retira Ichigo des pattes de Rangiku '' Tu es attendu Baka '' Dit la brune en le tirant par la main .

Les voyant disparaitre d'un shumpo Toshiro Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, il avait clairement vu Rukia Kuchiki afficher un signe de jalousie envers Ichigo et essayer de le cacher devant le prétexte qu'ils étaient attendus.

- Taicho, je prends ma journée! Dit Rangiku la bouche en cœur et en disparaissant rapidement de sa vue.

- MATSUMOTOO ! Hurla Hitsugaya, puis celui-ci poussa un long soupir en pensant à la paperasse à faire. Il fut interrompu par un papillon d'enfer '' Hitsugaya Taicho, votre présence est requise pour une réunion spéciale. On vous attend. ''

….

Arrivés devant la division 1, quelqu'un les attendait. Ce quelqu'un était un homme aux longs cheveux argentés et blancs, portant un haori aux inscriptions de sa division sur ses épaules.

- Ukitake Taicho, salua la lieutenant de celui-ci, un peu surprise de le trouver ici.

- Ukitake-san, dit Ichigo en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Ah, Ichigo-Kun, Kyoraku soutaicho m'a chargé de te conduire à la réunion. Rukia-san, tu es autorisée à y assister vu que tu es ma Fukutaicho, ikimasu ! dit le capitaine de la division 13.

-Hai!Répondirent les deux en chœur.

Le groupe entra donc dans la division et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil. Ils se firent dépasser par quelqu'un en shumpo.

- C'était pas Toshiro qui vient de passer devant nous? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux oranges.

-Fraise bien sûr que c'était lui…! Dit Rukia en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

-Hé! C'était pour quoi ça midget? Dit l'adolescent en tournant la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Bakayaro, m'appelle pas naine carotte..

Ukitake joshiro qui ouvrait la marche se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire des chicaneries des deux personnes derrière lui pourtant. On lui avait dit que ces deux-là agissaient comme un vieux couple quand ils étaient l'un avec l'autre.

Dans la salle les capitaines entendait très bien ce que Rukia et Ichigo se disaient et presque tous souriaient. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux s'arrêtèrent automatiquement une fois arrivés devant celles ci.

Ils entrèrent en silence mais cela ne dura pas longtemps pour un certain jeune homme.

-Nani? Vous êtes tous là ...tiens Hiyori….bouc de chèvre qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Rukia lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que Soi fon feulait comme un chat.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, commença le Soutaicho avec un air solennel avant de s'arrêter. Oh, zut après tout je ne suis pas le vieux moi!

Plusieurs gouttes de sueur glissèrent derrière la tête des présents en signe de gêne.

-Ichigo- san, ah c'est mieux… si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour t'informer de ta prochaine mission , Hé bien, tu es prévoyant je vois que tu es venu avec ton corps..

-Ah ...Ben oui apparemment, dit-il en se grattant la tête de gêne tout en déposant son sac par terre ainsi que la guitare.

- Bon pour reprendre où j'étais moi...Ah oui Ichigo-san, toi Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Shueii Hisagi, Kira Izuru, Ishida Uryu, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori seront envoyés à Poudlard pour veiller à la sécurité de ses élèves ainsi qu'à la sécurité d'un adolescent particulier.

- Où se situe cet établissement, Kyoraku-san ? Demanda Ichigo soudain avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne vit pas son père se déplacer et celui-ci lui décolla un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son fils qui se retrouva plié en deux, reprenant avec difficulté souffle.

Unohana lança un regard consterné à Ishinn. C'est comme cela qu'il traitait son fils?

- Ne coupe pas la parole aux gens c'est malpoli! Dit le shinigami avec un sourire.

Ichigo grogna puis décida tout simplement de garder sa vengeance pour plus tard. Il se redressa donc et ignora totalement son père, Rukia en fut surprise.

-Gomen Kyoraku-san! Dit simplement l'adolescent.

- Comme je le disais cette mission consistera à infiltrer une école pendant un an, mais pas n'importe laquelle,une école de sorciers ...et la personne dont tu dois être le garde du corps se nomme Harry Potter, c'est ton cousin.

Ichigo était en train d'assimiler les données. Il avait certainement mal entendu. Kyoraku- san avait dit "cousin sorcier"? Ichigo avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et ne réagissait plus.

- Je suppose que c'est encore une chose que tu ne lui as pas dit Ishinn bon sang! S'énerva Yoruichi.

-Il a beugué...oi Berry tan? Dit Hirako Shinji.

- Ben, je connais une méthode pour le faire réagir! Ishinn commença à lever le poing, menaçant, mais fut interrompu par Unohana.

- Si vous le frapper encore une fois, vous aurez à faire à moi! Dit Unohana avec son regard le plus sévère.

-Oh là, c'est un jeu, Ichigo a l'habitude. Je le taquine tout le temps à la maison pour vérifier

-Je vois.. !Dit Byakuya aussi en regardant l'homme qui avait élevé cet enfant.

-Ichi-Kun, reviens vers la lumière! Déclara Ichimaru Gin avec un sourire de renard.

Celui-ci secoua soudainement la tête, revenant à lui. Impossible, son rêve avait-il été prémonitoire ?

Il tourna son regard vers son père ses yeux emplis de colère, déception et trahison.

- Nani?! Cousin sorcier?! Tu me caches encore beaucoup des choses comme cela? Tu avais promis de tout me dévoiler …quoi qu'il en soit, on réglera ça plus tard après la réunion!

Il retourna son attention vers son commandant en forçant son reiatsu à se calmer.

-Une équipe secrète qui changera toutes les 24h restera dans l'ombre pour vous assister en cas de pépin. Toi et l'équipe choisie avez jusqu'au premier septembre pour apprendre les cours jusqu'en sixième année et vous procurez le nécessaire pour cette mission.

-Merveilleux…soupira Ichigo en se frottant l'arête du nez.

-La réunion est terminée, annonça Kyoraku sunshui, vous pouvez disposer. Ichigo-san, toi et ton père avez des choses à mettre au clair, vous pouvez rester et utiliser la salle pour parler. Juste, ne rien détruire s'il vous plait! Ajouta-t-il en se hâtant vers la porte comme presque tout le monde, sentant l'orage se profiler.

-Ichigo-san, vous passerez à ma division dans la matinée, dit Unohana Retsu.

-Unohana-san, ce n'est pas la peine, lui assura Ichigo.

- J'insiste, tu viendras n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en le regardant de la façon qu'on ne pouvait refuser. Ichigo déglutît et hocha la tête, la femme lui sourit puis disparut.

Les portes se referment et le reiatsu d'Ichigo essaya de sortir en vagues une fois de plus. Malgré sa colère, il réussit à se contrôler assez bien et remercia mentalement Kira, Shûhei , Momo et bizarrement Byakuya qui l'avait un jour trainé de force au terrain d'entrainement où Kira et les deux autres se trouvaient déjà.

En dehors de la salle quelques personnes étaient penchées contre la porte pour écouter ce qui allait suivre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va perdre son sang-froid! Dit Renji Abarai.

- Au fait, ça arrive souvent à son père d'essayer de le frapper comme cela? Demanda Shûhei.

- Tout le temps! Répondit Rukia qui attendait juste que le jeune homme sorte.

-Quoi? Dit Renji, surpris.

…

- Je t'écoute le vieux, car apparemment tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose d'important! Claqua sèchement en durcissant sa voix le fils d'Ishinn.

- Ichigo écoute je… , commença Isshin, hésitant. Masaki avait des sœurs, une appelée Lily et l'autre Pétunia. Elles n'ont pas grandit ensemble. Ces deux là ont été élevées en Angleterre et elles portaient le nom de famille Evans. Lily, la sœur cadette est morte, et c'était la mère de ce Harry.

- Ravi de m'apprendre, merci du renseignement! Répondit-il crument. Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre, nous en reparlerons dans un an à la fin de cette mission !

Ichigo se retourna après avoir récupéré ses affaires et, sans regarder derrière lui, marcha vers la porte et sortit tout en contrôlant sa colère.

Il fit à peine attention aux personnes qui avait collé leurs oreilles sur la porte pour écouter mais lâcha tout de même une phrase sarcastique à leur intention.

-Tss tch, vous écoutez à la porte maintenant !

Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie toujours en essayant de calmer au mieux son énergie.

**Oi roi calme toi, ici les immeubles tremblent et des courants électriques zèbrent le ciel, dit Oghici, paniqué.**

- La ferme Oghici …

_Il n'a pas tort, des fenêtres éclatent toutes seules, l'informa Zangetsu._

-Gomen désolé même toi Oghici ….c'est que ça m'énerve, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tout dévoilé en même temps? J'ai été capable d'encaisser pleins de choses non, comme mon vrai nom de famille et le fait que je suis le fruit d'une expérience et que j'ai deux pères qui sont le résultat de ma procréation et que j'ai été obligé de tuer cet autre père et mon demi frère. Ah, et que Aizen est mon oncle aussi et que je suis Quincy/shinigami/vizard ...Je crois que j'ai accepté beaucoup de choses sans en faire un fromage…

_Oui c'est indéniable il aurait dû te le dire, confirma son Zanpakutô_.

Il fut rattrapé par Rukia qui se jeta sur lui en le serrant avec force il grimaça légèrement à cause de coup donné par son père plus tôt.

- Rukia, qu'est-ce que ...?! Pourquoi pleures- tu? Dit il voyant les larmes de son amie glisser sur son visage.

-Urusai, écoute! Je comprends ta frustration mais je suis là, alors ne me laisse pas !

-Nani ?…..Baka je ne te laisserai pas !

Il déposa ses affaires sur le sol et se tourna vers elle. Soudainement il sut exactement ce qui pourrait rassurer Rukia et en plus il avait envie de le faire. Il se pencha avec douceur vers la femme brune plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la fukutaicho 13ième.

Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour du coup de Ichigo pour ne pas qu'il ne mette fin à leur baiser. Il réussit quand même à s'extraire un peu et lui di ''Tu me crois maintenant ?''Lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à elle.

Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Rukia et murmura ''Je t'aime ''Celle-ci eu un grand sourire.

Ils ne virent pas leurs spectateurs cachés derrière un mur. Il y eu des '' Ben enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ''

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! Dit Rangiku

-Ichi-Kun devient mature… ! Dit Gin.

-Bon aboulez le poignon j'ai gagné, déclara Hiyori.

-Oh mais j'ai oublié mon argent dans ma chambre! Dit Hirako Shinji

-Moi c'est Mashiro qui a tout pris ! Dit Kensei.

-En tout cas bravo pour ton intuition Rangiku !Dit Gin Ichimaru, entourant sa compagne de ses bras.

Oui certaines personnes dont quelques capitaine avait parié pour savoir quand est- ce que ces deux-là allaient enfin se déclarer leurs sentiment et si les deux concernés venaient à l'apprendre, on ne donnait pas chère de la peau de ces pauvres parieurs.

Sans faire exprès Rukia s'appuya un peu trop contre son petit ami et celui ci eu un gémissement de douleur.

-Quoi je t'ai fait mal? Demanda-t-elle en touchant à nouveau légèrement le ventre.

Il retint de justesse un autre gémissement. Sans prévenir, rukia souleva son t-shirt, faisant rougir Ichigo. La brune découvrit pourquoi son ami souffrait, car sur son ventre tonifié, là où Ishinn avait frappé, se dessinait une vilaine marque bleue, violette et noire.

- C'est si mauvais que ça? Demanda-t-il quand celle-ci siffla de colère rabaissant son tee shirt

- Je ne sais pas trop mais tu vas immédiatement à la division 4 voir Unohana! Est- ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé avant ?

-Non, à part pendant les combat, mais je récupère vite! En même temps les seuls combats que j'ai fait dans mon corps matériel étaient contre des humains et ces types d' Xcution. C'est peut-être par ce que mon père m'a attaqué de toutes ses forces en shinigami.

-Peut être, dit Rukia, pensive.

Ichigo se pencha et reprit ses affaires. La petite brune lui saisit la main et le traina à l'escadron 4.

Malheureusement les spectateurs avaient vu la marque sur le ventre du garçon et Ishinn allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

Dans l'après-midi onze hiboux volaient dans le Sereitei cherchant les destinataires des lettres coincées entre leurs serres.

Voilà voici la fin du chapitre, merci d'avance de vos commentaire cela vas me motiver à écrire plus vite

Gin Ichimaru : Bon c'est à moi que revient le mot de la fin..Bye bye

Merci a ma beta reader Tsumitsukiko

ja nee


	3. chapitre 3 Lettre d'admission

Bonjour, il est six heure du matin et grâce à un commentaire que j'ai reçu de Saphir que je remercie, je suis motivée à écrire la suite.

Hiyori : Shinji! Crétinus congénitalus reviens ici! Baka …

Hirako : Non, dents de serpent….

Love : Oh non ils remettent ça…

Mashiro : Cette fille ne doit pas approcher Berry tan, je ne veux pas ! Dit-elle en se roulant parterre.

Kensei : Rhha lèves-toi bon sang...

Auteur : S'il vous plait quelqu'un peut faire l'annonce…. Ichigo -Kun?

Ichigo : Quoi? …hein bon, d'accord la psychopathe…aieee je veux dire, l'auteur tient à dire que nous lui appartenons pas (ouf) mais Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling sont nos propriétaires, heureusement.

Auteur : Ce n'était pas très gentil little strawberry. Enfin Arigato quand même.

….

Chapitre 3 Lettre D'admission

Dans l'après-midi onze hiboux volaient dans le Sereitei, cherchant les destinataires des lettres entre leurs serres.

Malheureusement pour une chouette qui s'aventura dans la zone de la division 11, elle était actuellement poursuivie par la fukutaicho aux cheveux roses qui hurlait "Poulet reviens!" Le rapace femelle manqua d' être tranché par un homme chauve (rasé ?) du nom de Madaramé Ikaku, surnommé boule de bowling.

….

A la quatrième division, un jeune homme au cheveux orange cherchait à s'échapper de l'entre d'Unohana Taicho, car celle-ci avait décrété que l'hématome avait peut-être touché quelque chose intérieurement et avait sommé Rukia Kuchiki de veiller à ce qu'il ne se lève pas de la journée.

- Je vais bien Rukia donc je peux …

-Non ….Et si tu continues, je t'entrave au lit par un bakudo! Répondit fermement la jeune femme.

-Mais jee ne peux pas les laisser, seul Kami sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment même... Ils vont tous démonter!

-Mais non j'ai envoyé Renji jeter un œil sur eux avec Shueii…baka.

-Hé ...midget ! Dit il avec sourire amusé.

Un oreiller vola droit dans la tête de l'adolescent qui cligna des yeux surpris

- Ah c'est comme ça?

Demanda-t-il en renvoyant le projectile qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible initiale, mais assomma un pauvre animal qui se trouvait dans sa trajectoire et tomba sur le lit où était Ichigo.

-Kuso, je l'ai tué ! Dit-il en poussant le corps de l'animal du bout des doigts, inquiet. Rukia s'approcha aussi en regardant le hibou inerte. A la surprise générale, celui-ci poussa un hululement.

- L'oiseau est vivant, tant mieux!

-C'est un hibou, Rukia …dit le garçon aux cheveux oranges automatiquement.

- Oui je le savais fraise, arrêtes donc d'étaler ta science! Répondit-elle, agacée.

-Nani?…Midget! Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Le rapace se redressa doucement, et tendit sa patte avec une enveloppe accrochée vers Ichigo, qui resta dubitatif face à l'action de l'animal.

- C'est pour moi tu es sûre? …Tu en pense quoi, Chibi?

Le hibou poussa un piaillement indigné. Au même moment un autre volatile arriva et se dirigea vers Rukia. Il se posa sur ses genoux avant que celle-ci ne se lève et hurle au garçon.

- Moi aussi j'ai reçu quelque chose! Dit-elle en regardant son petit ami.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en réponse et détacha l'enveloppe de la pâte de l'animal qui s'envola à tire d'ailes par la fenêtre.

-Oi merci d'être venu. On s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe ! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ichigo se décida à regarder l'enveloppe dans sa main et fut très confus par ce qu'il lit sur celle-ci.

" Mr I. Kurosaki

Dans la chambre 15 de l'unité de soins

Au Sereitei."

- Nani?!

Rukia libéra elle aussi l'animal qui partit rapidement de l'endroit. Elle fut tout aussi surprise en regardant la lettre.

"Mlle R .Kuchiki

Dans la chambre 15 de l'unité de soins

Au Sereitei"

- Est- ce que c'est une blague? Dit-elle en retournant l'enveloppe orné d'un sceau où étaient posés un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entourés un grand P.

- Bon, je l'ouvre, autant voir ce qui nous attend le plus rapidement possible, non?

Rukia hocha la tête puis imita son ami qui parcourait déjà le courrier d'un œil intrigué et perplexe.

" COLLEGE POUDLARD , ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

DIRECTEUR : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin Docteur en Sorcellerie , Enchanteur en chef , Manitou suprême de-là Confédération internationale des mages et Sorciers ..."

- Waouh, cet homme a un curriculum vitae assez impressionnant...

- Ah bon, et toi alors ? Commandeur d'une division spéciale, ordre de sauvetage première classe de la soul Society, Vizard de niveau Vasto lorde, héro de la guerre d'hiver...etc

Celui-ci la regarda en rougissant et un fin sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprenait sa lecture.

-Hé roi ...en ce moment tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté ton nom ahahah

-Tss shizu-kani (silence) Ogicchi, répondit Ichigo Kurosaki.

" Cher Mr. Kurosaki,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous vous accueillons enfin dans notre établissements au cour de la future année scolaire. En effet, vous êtes inscrit par votre ministère depuis votre naissance à Poudlard, mais il semblerait que vous ayez temporairement disparu de nos fichiers, oserais-je le dire comme par magie... "

- Urahara a encore frappé haha.. ! commenta Ichigo en secouant la tête, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Ichi ?Demanda-t-elle avec sourire taquin.

-Oh rien c'est…attend tu m'as appelé comment Ruki !

-Fraise c'est quoi ce surnom bakame… !

-Urusai midget… !Dit Ichigo en reprenant sa lecture tout en ignorant la fille qui depuis quelque heures était officiellement sa petite amie. Celle-ci soupira et reprit sa lecture également.

" Il y a quelque jours, votre dossier nous a été renvoyé par un papillon, que vous y croyiez ou non. Hum, je m'égare.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaire au bon déroulement de vôtre scolarité.

La rentré étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou ainsi que ceux de vos camarades le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr. Kurosaki, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués

Ps: ne disparaissez pas à nouveau.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice- adjointe"

-Hé, c'est quoi cette arnaque? La rentrée n'est pas le premier normalement! Dit le jeune homme à lui-même.

-A Shino académie la rentrée se fait n'importe quand! Répondit orgueilleusement Rukia.

-Et patati et patata. Tss ! Grogna Ichigo en réponse.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Ichi ..

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma de la même manière. Un homme aux cheveux bleus et un sourire de prédateur sur visage à demie couvert d'un squelette au niveau de sa mâchoire entra. Il s'avança dans la chambre en direction d'Ichigo, et, les poings serrés, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Enfoiré de Kurosaki! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la division? A cause de toi j'ai du me coltiner la morveuse ! Dit l'ancien espada très énervé.

-D'abord on dit Konnichiwa quand on est poli Grimmjow, deuxièmement figure toi Baka que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire là-dessus, alors vas pleurer dans les jambes de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ...et pour finir, j'ai un prénom. Utilise le ou je vais dans les prochaines 24h te botter ce qui te serre de derrière! MAINTENANT DISPARAIS ET RETOURNE A LA DIVISION COMPRIS!

-Ouais grand manitou ….Dit il en se volatilisant avec un sonido.

Le garçon aux cheveux oranges se frotta l'arrière de la tête et poussa un profond soupir. Les autres lettres ne comportaient que des fournitures de 6ième et 7ième année.

-Nande (comment ) on va suivre les cours de sixième et septième? Rhha...

Pour une seconde fois la porte s'ouvrit, doucement cette fois-ci et un homme aux cheveux argents et aux yeux bleu claires entra .Il tenait par une aile un pauvre rapace.

-Ichi- Kun! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le seule problème c'est que maintenant je suis ton fukutaicho, donc ça risque de ne pas te convenir! Dit il en pointant son insigne qui représentait un croissant de lune.

- Je crains le pire …vas-y accouche ! Dit Ichigo en croisant les bras.

-Nani ..nani? Non Ichi –Kun ,je ne peux pas, ce sont les femmes qui font cela! Dit Ichimaru Gin avec un grand sourire.

-Bref ne tourne pas autour du pot et balance l'info ! Dit l'adolescent qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Taicho, tu as cassé mon intro, ce n'est pas très gentil...Bon ben je vais être enseignant et vous mes élèves, n'est- ce pas merveilleux! En réponse les deux personnes présentes avait l'air de poissons hors de l'eau.

-Qu'est- ce ..par l'enfer non ..dis-moi que c'est une blague que tu as inventée pour me persécuter un peu plus ! Supplia le capitaine de la nouvelle division spéciale. La semaine dernière, il a fallu que j'explique la reproduction à Lilynette et Neliel parce que tu as ramené par mégarde une chienne qui allait mettre bas ! Dit le garçon en rougissant fortement.

-Euh...oui, mais là je n'ai rien fait. Je ne mens pas c'est la vérité. Ah et Yachiru, Ikaku ainsi que yummichika seront mes apprentis personnels.

-Rukia..Dis moi que je dors et que c'est un mauvais rêve.. je vais me réveiller !

La brune se pencha sur son petit ami puis l'embrassa devant Gin qui eut un sourire

- Et cela tu crois que c'est une personne dans un rêve qui te l'a donné? Demanda Rukia malicieusement.

-Oh tous les deux vous êtes ensembles, ça ce fête! Je vais tout organiser! Dit l'homme au sourire de renard.

-NON PAS DE FETE ! Répondirent les deux en même temps.

- Vous n'êtes pas gentil Ichi-Kun, Rukia-chan !

A ce moment la porte s'ouvre sur Renji, Shueii, Kira, Rangiku, Toshiro et Uryu.

-Quelqu'un a parlé de fêtes? Demanda Matsumoto Rangiku, les yeux brillants.

-Pas de fête Matsumoto tu as des rapports à rattraper !Dit Hitsugaya Taicho

-Mais taichoooo..!

-Yo, Kurosaki! Dit Ishida Uryu son ami Quincy.

-Ishida qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Ichigo un peu surpris.

Soudain un sonido vibra dans l'air et un homme de petite taille aux yeux d'un vert profond avec un morceau de crâne cornu sur la tête fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait sorti son épée et les menaçait avec. Il y eut des soupirs résignés.

-Ulquiorra, baisse ton arme ce sont des amis ils ne me veulent aucun mal tu comprends ! Dit le capitaine à son troisième siège.

-Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi Kurosaki-sama. Je vais donc me retirer et rester en alerte ! Dit Ulquiorra. Ichigo avait commencé à parler quand celui-ci disparut

-Oi Ulquiorra je t'ai dit de m'appeler Ich…rho je déteste quand il fait cela !

- Bref avant d'avoir été interrompus par monsieur je reste de glace je disais que une de tes petites sœurs m'a menacé de me botter le cul si je ne lui donnais pas de tes nouvelles...

- Ca doit être Karin ! Dit Rukia pensivement avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis fière de ma sœur, elle t'a donné des sueurs froides! Dit l'adolescent tandis qu'un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage.

-Taicho Ichi-Kun, tu es toujours aussi effrayant qu'à notre première rencontre ! Dit Ichimaru.

-J'ai une question, qu'est- ce que c'est Poudlard? Et pourquoi je dois y assister? Et puis c'est bizarre mon arc ne veut plus me parler..

Les autres regardèrent Ishida comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. Ichigo réprima un fou rire et essaya de répondre avec sérieux aux questions d'Uryu.

-Ton arc te parle ?Demanda Rukia, surprise.

-Ben l'âme qui est dedans est peut être partie en vacance …..Bref ce n'est pas le sujet actuel ! S'exclama le jeune Shinigami roux.

Renji jeta un coup d'œil suspect vers Ichigo qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il réussissait d'ailleurs assez bien , et Gin s'en aperçut également.

- Ah oui, et c'est pour cette raison que tu tiens cet animal, pour envoyer sur du papier toutes les réponses sur une seule lettre! Éclaircit le jeune shinigami.

-Précisément tu es trop fort ichi-kun Taicho !

Les minutes d'après, chacun des futurs étudiants expliqua à Ishida où il allait mettre les pieds, et ce fut Gin Ichimaru qui s'installa à une table et écrit les réponses de sa plus belle écriture.

Personne ne lut ce que l'homme aux cheveux argent écrit et ce fut une grave erreur, ce qu'ils réaliseront dans l'avenir. ( ahahaha )

Les futurs transférés à Poudlard regardèrent Le hibou disparaitre à l'horizon.

…

Dans les jours qui suivirent Rukia et Ichigo se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pendant leurs moments de liberté très rares. A présent, tous ceux du gotei 13 étaient au courant pour le couple ressèment créé. Byakuya s'était retiré dans le monde des vivants une semaine pour réfléchir et surtout enquêter sur le nombre de petites amies qu'Ichigo aurait éventuellement eu. Le résultat était zéro, sa sœur était la première.

….Flash back….

Il était rentré de Karakura directement à son manoir. Là, il chercha les deux jeunes et les trouva dans le jardin, chacun plongés dans un livre certainement dédié à la mission. Une musique de fond se laissait entendre depuis le jardin, c'était du jazz.

-Que faites vous ? Dit Byakuya doucement.

-Ohayô, nous étudions Nii-sama! Pour la mission à venir Ichigo, Toshiro ,Uryu et moi avons enfin tous les bouquins de première année demain nous commencerons la pratique des sorts, métamorphoses, potions, après avoir obtenu le reste des affaires manquantes.

-Ohayô Byakuya !Dit Ichigo en relevant la tête de son bouquin fort intéressant sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Très bien, faites une pause. J'ai à vous parler sérieusement à vous deux! La musique de fond changea pour devenir encore plus douce (bella's lullaby)

- Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet. J'approuve votre fréquentation, mais autant vous prévenir que les anciens du clan Kuchiki ne sont pas patients. Kurosaki, dans un an ou deux ans au plus tard toi et Rukia devrez vous marier même si vous vous apercevez que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, tu comprends ?

-Oui, très bien, je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences même si je sais au fond de moi qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Je protègerais ma futur femme, de ma vie si il le faut.

-Très bonne réponse. On dirait que depuis que tu es devenue Taicho tu deviens plus sage comme pendant la réunion, tu t'es retenu de rendre la pareil aà ton père, tu pesais le pour et le contre n'est-ce pas? Avant, tu aurais sans hésiter rendu le coup à ton paternel.

-Oui, tu as raison je n'ai pas voulu faire un scandale pour ce vieil homme, par contre je tiens à connaitre l'avis de Rukia sur ce que tu viens de me dire !

Ichigo sans le savoir était en train de gagner des points auprès du noble.

- Je pense que je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences et je suis certaine de mon choix.

-Donc je peux commencer à en parler avec les anciens, si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes particuliers.

- Non, on est prêt et on ne veut plus être séparé! Fut la réponse unanime.

Byakuya autorisa un vrai sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

…..fin du flash back ….

Merci d'avoir lu, s'il vous plait laissez moi un commentaire merci d'avance Arigato

Arigato à Tsumitsukiko ma bêta.

Dans le prochain chapitre l' anniversaire de Rukia, achat des baguettes et départ pour l'Angleterre

Gin: Bye Bye oyasumi nasai ( bonne nuit )


	4. Chapitre 4 Direction l'angleterre

Konbanwa mina – san

Je tiens à remercier Saphir et ShiroKuro et Rukiia Kuchiki fukutaicho pour m'avoir donné leurs avis sur ma fanfic

Saphir : Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas que Harry potter je vais changer l'histoire….et pour la réaction des shinigami ils n'ont pas fini d'être étonné n'oublie pas les fantômes de Poudlard lol

ShiroKuro : Oh oui Harry vas avoir une certaine réaction comme les membres de l'ordre du phénix…

Rukiia Kuchiki.Fukutaicho : Je te remercie

Byakuya : Ouf j'échappe à un mariage arrangéeavec ce maudit chat …

Yoruichi : Je sais que tu es triste en faite Byakuya Bo (se dit d'un jeune enfant)

Byakuya : …..

Urahara : Ma ma, il en reste sans voix !

L'auteur arrive en courant et dérape sur le sol.

Auteur : Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre!

Gin : Claire- Kun, je ferai l'annonce pour vous ça me manque …

Auteur : Arigato Ichimaru-san

Gin : Donc aujourd'hui dans le journal des Arrancars …oups je me suis trompé gomen nasai, je voulais dire que notre auteur tenait à vous apprendre que les personnages de cette histoire sont propres à Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling.

Auteur : Arigato gozaimasu

…..

Chapitre 4 Direction L'Angleterre

Le lendemain, tous les futurs étudiants s'étaient rendus à Tokyo où ils traversèrent une boutique appelée le kappa d'or.

-Non sérieux ils auraient du appeler l'endroit autrement! Dit Ichigo en fronçant le nez avec dégoût.

-Comme quoi Fraise ? Demanda Rukia avec un grand sourire.

-Urusai Midget! Répondit celui-ci en grognant.

- Oh non, ils ne vont pas recommencer par pitié… !Gronda le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-Allons allons Shiro-chan c'est leur façon de se dire je t'aime! Déclara Gin Ichimaru

-C'est Hitsugaya Taicho pour vous Ichimaru! Répondit automatiquement le capitaine à l'apparence d'enfant.

-Taicho, regardez !Dit une rousse à forte poitrine en pointant un panneau d'indication ''Impasse de la mort ''.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu es venue avec nous Matsumoto?! Se plaignit Toshiro.

-Ce n'est pas très plaisant de dire ces choses Shiro-chan ! lui reprocha Hinamori, les bras croisés et avec un regard colèrique.

- Oh c'est joyeux comme nom! Se moqua Abarai Renji.

Gin prit la direction que le panneau indiquait et tout le monde lui emboita le pas. Ichigo avait désormais une nouvelle bosse sur la tête, œuvre de Rukia.

Ils se mélangèrent à la population magique du japon en ayant quelques surprises. En effet, ils furent montrés du doigt pour la couleur pas commune des cheveux de Gin, Toshiro, Ichigo et Renji .

-Kurosaki, tu aurais dû te teindre les cheveux avent de venir! Annonça Ishida Uryu en replaçant ses lunette sur son nez.

-Baka! Gronda Ichigo alors qu'il adoptait un air effrayant pour chasser les femmes autours, ce qui fonctionna d'ailleurs très bien.

Il sentait que Rukia était à deux doigts de sortir de son gigai et pour les geler avec son zanpakutô sode no shirayuki car l'air autour de lui était devenu soudain très froid. Plus ils marchaient plus les shinigami et le Quincy croisaient des animaux étranges vendus tout le long de l'impasse, ainsi que des Akita inu, chiens typiques du japon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges aurait juré avoir vu des bébés dragons.

-Des dragons … murmura Ichigo, très surpris.

-Ah donc je ne les ai pas rêvés, tu les as vu également Kurosaki, déclara Toshiro Hitsugaya avec son air impassible.

-Oui je l'ai ... répondit Ichigo, avant d'être interrompu par Rukia.

-De quoi vous parlez-vous deux?

Demanda la petite brune après avoir rejoint son groupe à nouveau car Rangiku l'avait entrainée vers une boutique où des affaires ayant attiré son attention étaient exposées en vitrine.

- De dragons, regarde! Lui désigna le garçon aux cheveux oranges.

-Ben vous avez quel âge pour croire encore à cela? Déclara pompeusement le lieutenant du frère de Rukia en se dirigeant vers une cage où un jeune dragon dormait.

-Oh le Baka! Déclara Ichigo tout en se passant une main sur le visage et en secouant la tête en signe d'exaspération.

-Hé Ichigo on fait un pari 5 yen qu'il va se faire brûler! Chuchota Shûhei Hisagi, lieutenant de la neuvième.

-Ouais moi aussi je participe et je dis qu'il va se faire mordre! Renchérit Kira Izuru, lieutenant de la troisième.

-Pari tenu, moi je dis qu'il va prendre les deux: morsures et brulures ! Déclara le capitaine de la nouvelle division.

-Moi aussi je dis pareil que Ichigo, Renji n'a jamais été doué avec les animaux ! Leur dit Rukia en riant.

Effectivement Renji qui se trouvait à coté de la cage passa une main dedans et toucha le reptile mythique. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux et, se sentant agressé, il ouvrit sa bouche et mordit la première chose en ligne de mire, c'est à dire la main de Renji qu'il ne lâcha pas. Enfin, un jet de feu sorti de la bouche du jeune dragon qui crama le haut de la tête du lieutenant.

Derrière lui des gloussements de rire retentirent, et les passants présents dans l'allée regardèrent le groupe avec crainte ou dédain.

-Hé voila on se fait encore remarqué...je commence déjà à avoir une migraine! Grogna Toshiro.

-Ptain Renji tu as laissé gagner Ichigo et Rukia! Jura Hisagi Shûhei assez fort pour que l'homme aux tatouage et aux cheveux rouges entende.

-Saloperie de bestiole lâche moi! Hurla Abarai.

-Ne hurle pas comme cela tu lui fais peur! Répondit tranquillement Ichigo.

-Oh Abarai-Kun fait mumuse avec ce lézard... se moqua Ichimaru Gin comme si cette scène était tout à fait normale.

Ichigo poussa un profond soupir et décida de venir en aide à son ami Renji. Il s'approcha doucement et parla tranquillement.

- Hé gentil dragon tu veux bien lâcher cet idiot de tête d'ananas et je te promets qu'il ne t'embêtera plus.

- Hé?! Qui traites- tu d'ananas? Carotte! S'indigna Abarai en fulminant contre son ami.

Ichigo fit un bond quand il entendit une voix lui répondre dans son esprit '' Je t'ai très bien compris demi- humain et j'accède à ta requête, dis à celui ci que c'était un avertissement, ton subalterne doit apprendre à rester a sa place '.

-Euh d'accord ! Marmonna Ichigo pour répondre au dragon, très surpris et en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer par l'enfer? Se demanda-t-il à lui même.

_Je ne sais pas non plus Ichigo._

**Oh voilà que maintenant mon roi est capable de rentrer en contact avec les animaux, intéressant!**

Tu le dis Ossan, Urusai Ogicchi!

Le dragon lâcha la main de Renji et poussa un genre de cris pour que celui-ci la retire rapidement de la cage, et c'est ce que fit Abarai.

-Ma main ma pauvre main... regarde ce que cette chose a fait! Geignit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Oi Renji … ! Au moment où le fukutaicho se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé, il se prit un coup sur la tête par Ie garçon qui avait une veine d'énervement sur le front.

-Aieee pourquoi tu me frappe …fraise !

- Pour que tu arrêtes de te conduire comme un abruti! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, on est dans un monde qu'on ne connait pas alors évite ça ...oh et je ne m'appelle pas fraise tête d'ananas!

Ichigo retourna au côté de Rukia qui lui prit la main en souriant alors que les joues du jeune se coloraient de rouge.

- Bon, si on poursuivait notre visite? Lança joyeusement Matsumoto en se plaçant au côté d'Ichimaru.

-Oui Rangiku tu as tout à fait raison. Aller les mômes suivez nous et ne vous perdez pas!

Un concert de grognements fut la seule réponse que reçut le lieutenant d'Ichigo, accompagné d'un regard meurtrier de celui-ci .

-Oh regardez une boutique de livre'' Au savant fou ''! Déclara Momo Hinamori.

-On aurait dû emmener Urahara-san avec nous alors! Dit le garçon aux cheveux de couleur vive en plissant les sourcils.

Ceux qui connaissaient le vendeur ancien capitaine de la division 12 se mirent à rire des paroles d'Ichigo tandis que les autres restèrent dubitatif jusqu'à que quelqu'un rajoute.

- Kurotsuchi Taicho aussi aurait été dans son élément vous ne croyez pas! Lança Rukia Kuchiki.

Il y eu un grand éclat de rire de tout le mondes et encore quelques regards consternés de personnes qui passaient par là .

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont...un balai coincé dans le cul? Déclara Ichigo irrité des regards outrés dans leur direction.

-Ah ah Ichi – Kun je ne crois pas, autrement cela se verrait tu ne crois pas! Dit Ichimaru gin qui s'amusait comme un petit fou et ce n'était pas fini.

-Ichigo! Dit Rukia en le réprimandant d'une tape sur la tête.

-C'est très délicat ce que tu viens de dire Kurosaki !Constata Ishida Uryu.

-Urusai Ishida ! Dit Ichigo en lui tirant la langue.

-Bon on entre oui ou non?! Demanda sèchement le capitaine aux cheveux blanc qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Hai! Répondirent-ils tous en concert.

Les shinigamis et le Quincy parcouraient les allées de l'immense magasin, et Rukia s'arrêtait toutes les dix minutes car le magasin avait de nombreux livres qui parlaient de lapins.

-Bon je vais un peu plus loin quand tu auras fini tu me rejoins d'accord! Lui annonça le jeune homme roux.

-Euh oui vas-y, répondit-elle distraitement en ouvrant un livre.

Donc Ichigo repartit à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant, et un ouvrage attira son attention.

-Voilà ce livre a surement les réponses que je cherche. '' Rêves divinatoire, liens psychologiques ''...

Un autre l'attira également '' Créatures, mythes et légendes du monde ''. Il le prit aussi et au moment où ils allaient partir de l'endroit,il repéra un autre ouvrage ''Guerre du monde sorcier: quels ont été leurs partisans ''

Il continua sa recherche sur les étagères, lisant de nombreux titres tels que ''L'histoire de Shino avant sa fermeture il y a un an '', et un autre livre intitulé "Animagus" lui donna envie d'en savoir plus.

Quand sa petite amie le rejoignit, il avait quatre bouquins dans les bras et elle deux qu'elle serrait contre elle.

-Attends laisse-moi deviner c'est Chappy ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui fit des yeux larmoyants pour le faire craquer. Il poussa un soupir de vaincu.

- C'est bon me regarde pas comme cela je te les achète, tu as de la chance j'ai eu mon salaire, j'espère juste qu'ils acceptent les yens!

-Waouh arigato Ichigo tu es adorable ! Celui-ci rougit devant le compliment.

-De rien midget ! Dit Ichigo en tournant la tête de gêne.

Pour toute réponse il se reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la femme brune qui n'appréciait pas du tout être appelée naine.

-Oi Rukia c'était pourquoi ça?! Répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas naine Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo, vous ne devriez pas parler à votre fiancé ainsi c'est indigne !

- Silence! Des oreilles pourraient nous entendre, surtout avec Rangiku dans les parages...Et tu sais que ton frère ne veut pas qu'on en parle en public car les anciens veulent être les premiers à l'annoncer, même si je trouve cela un peu stupide.

-Je vais avoir une bague alors ? Demanda-t-elle regardant sa main dénuée de bijoux particuliers.

- Oui mais pas tout de suite... Je n'arrive pas à croire la conversion que nous avons en ce moment même!

-Quelle conversation? Demanda Renji avec curiosité, apparaissant de nul part.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Renji! Lui balança Rukia Kuchiki

-Hé….. !

-Oui comme te l'a dit Rukia occupe-toi donc de ton cul et va voir Tatsuki ! Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux orange avec un regard dur.

-Oh ça va j'ai compris, je me mêle pas de vos affaires bref tous le monde est à la caisse en train de payer on attend plus que vous! Expliqua Renji en s'éloignant

Ichigo et Rukia se regardèrent l'air de dire ' Je crois qu'on l'a vexé ', puis haussèrent les épaules avec désinvolture et rejoignirent la caisse.

Heureusement le magasin acceptait les yens, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rukia qui voyait enfin sa collection de Chappy s'agrandir.

….

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit groupe avait déjà visité trois magasins différents: un pour l'habillement, un pour l'herboristerie, et un pour les boissons alcoolisés, bien que ce dernier ne concernait que Rangiku , Shueii..etc

Peu de temps après ils rentrèrent tous dans le magasin japonais de baguettes '' Haziel Tsue ''.

Une vieille femme avec un yukata les accueillit en grognant parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle jappa après quelqu'un "Mana viens ici j'ai besoin de toi au lieu de t'admirer devant la glace!"'

Plusieurs gouttes de sueur apparurent derrière la tête des clients.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune et brillante, de taille moyenne, aux yeux rouges sang et vêtue d'une robe d'été très courte rouge apparut en faisant éclater une bulle de chewing- gum.

- Bon le groupe là, approchez et les autres allez avec Mana! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le tira à sa suite dans une pièce typiquement japonaise, et il fut aussitôt talonné par Rukia qui jeta un regard glacial à la vieille femme.

Le groupe fut composé de Ichigo, Rukia, Renji ,Uryu, Ichimaru et le premier a passé fut bien sûr pour sa plus grande irritation le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

La vieille femme lui lâcha le bras, l'étudia sous toutes les couture en hochant la tête. Un mètre apparu et lui mesura les bras, le nez, les cheveux ,le torse et sa hauteur.

-Euh, est- ce que ça va vous suffire?! Demanda-t-il gêné alors que Renji se moquait de lui. Le garçon serra le poing en se promettant de faire payer au lieutenant Abarai plus tard.

- Ah oh oui bien sûr viens par-là gamin! Dit elle tout en lui montrant des baguettes avec sa main.

L'intéressé la regarda sans esquisser un mouvement, interrogateur.

-Ben qu'est- ce que tu attends? Prends en une et fais le geste! Dit-elle comme si la chose qu'il devait faire était évidente.

Ichigo, se sentant idiot, saisit un des bouts de bois, enfin c'est comme cela qu'il voyait les baguettes.

La première qu'il prit dans sa main s'enflamma, la deuxième fit voler en rond tous les objets autour de lui, la troisième congela le comptoir entier ainsi que la moitié du magasin, et la quatrième lui entailla la main, et il la lâcha vivement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle essayait d'absorber son sang.

-Ichigoooo! S'exclama Rukia, inquiète, en lançant un regard noir au bâton de bois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien ! Dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il continua sur sa lancé et enchaina catastrophe sur catastrophe, testant en tout et pour tout 29 baguettes, comme Uryu le lui apprit plus tard car oui, celui-ci s'était amusé à compter.

- Non non, ça ne va pas! Voilà un client très dur! Grommela la vieille femme en disparaissant derrière un passage secret dans la boutique.

-J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps, tu en pense quoi Gin ?

-Rien mais je m'amuse bien en ta compagnie Taicho! Se moqua celui-ci.

-Rrha! Gin, ne peux-tu pas être sérieux un moment ! Dit le capitaine de Gin Ichimaru.

Celui-ci frotta son menton en réfléchissant, ouvrit les yeux et dit '' Na, pour quoi faire? ".

Les trois shinigami et le Quincy faillirent tomber à la renverse face à la réponse de celui-ci, et furent interrompus quand la vieille femme revient avec les bras charger de boite et les déposa sur le comptoir en poussant toutes les autres.

Oghici, Zangetsu, j'ai besoin de vous. Comment dois-je faire pour trouver celle qui me convient?

_L'instinct, Ichigo._

**Le vieux a raison, c'est l'instinct le roi.**

Merci, je vais essayer de suivre votre conseil...voyons voir.

Ichigo passa sa main au-dessus des boites puis ouvrit celle que son instinct lui criait d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il découvrit une baguette noir aux reflets rouges, dans laquelle un corps de loup allongé était sculpté dans le bois de la poignée. Il s'en saisit et ressentit une douce chaleur dans tout son corps et une aura rouge et noir l'entoura. Il se permit de sourire.

Tout le monde soupira.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt!

-Bravo, c'est la bonne! Cette baguette est composée de sureau, de sang de sombral, un cœur de dragon, du sang de phénix et une corne de licorne. Il vous faut également ajouter une goutte de votre sang pour que la baguette devienne votre.

Suivant son intuition, il passa le bout de sa baguette là où une autre avait causé une profonde coupure sanguinolente un peu plus tôt. La baguette aspira le sang qui coulait encore et recracha un faisceau de couleur violet bleu, et à sa surprise la coupure avait disparue.

-Waouh! S'exclamèrent tous ceux qui avait assisté au spectacle.

Renji fut le second à passer. Sa baguette était en baobab, rouge claire, composée d'une griffe d'hippogriffe, d'une mue de basilic , d'un os de sombral et un d'un bézoard. Il ne lui fallut que quatre boites pour trouver la bonne Vint alors le tour de Rukia. Six essais plus tard, elle découvrit sa baguette en bois de sakura, blanche comme la neige, avec un crin de licorne, un poil de sombral, un cheveux de vélane et une pierre de lune.

Pour Uryu Ishida ce fut quelque peu différent. La première lui convenu et elle était en hêtre bleu, avec une pierre de lune, une dent de loup garou, une écaille de sirène et une griffe de dragon.

Mais le plus grand choc fut quand Gin trouva sa propre baguette, après 10 essais. Celle-ci était de couleur argent blanc, en bouleau, avec une griffe de détraqueur, du sang d'épouventard, du sang de sinistros, un cœur de griffon et une langue de sombral!

-Voici quelques chose que je n'ai jamais vue...quatre baguette sorties de ma réserve! Prenez garde jeunes gens, vos baguettes sont très puissantes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, en tant que leur ainé je promets de leur mettre une bonne fessé s'ils font n'importe quoi! Dit Gin Ichimaru ,son sourire de renard revenu.

-Non mais je rêve …. !Marmonna le garçon aux cheveux oranges en croisant les bras.

Les autres baissèrent la tête pour cacher leur rire qu'ils firent passer pour une toux.

Ils payèrent leurs acquisitions et sortirent de la boutique rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient en buvant quelque chose.

-Bon si nous rentrions à présent! Taicho ichi-kun, n'avais-tu pas quelque chose à terminer? Dit Ichimaru.

Le jeune homme se tapa la main contre le front .

- Kuso! Jura t-il assez fortement et sa petite amie lui mit un coup sur la tête, n'appréciant pas le langage de celui-ci.

-Aiee qu'est- ce qui te prend Chibi?! Lui dit il rudement.

-Arrête de jurer fraise...et PUIS POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! Lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles.

-Midget alors ? Dit celui-ci pour la provoquer. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Oh et dire que tu m'as dit de ne pas me faire remarquer poil de carotte! Railla Renji

-Urusai tête d'ananas…

-Oh non, achevez-moi !Murmura Toshiro alors que le couple se chicanait encore.

Momo Hinamori rit doucement de l'humeur de son ami le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Shiro –chan! L'appela-t-elle.

-C'est Hitsugaya Taicho! Corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

- Voudrais-tu boire le thé avec moi en rentrent? Et je crois que Ichigo veut te demander quelque chose! Murmura-t-elle.

….

Depuis l'achat des baguettes, quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et aujourd'hui on fêtait l'anniversaire de Rukia Kuchiki (je sais normalement c'est au mois de novembre). Exceptionnellement, Byakuya avait autorisé son futur beau-frère. Les anciens avaient accepté mais la nouvelle devait encore être gardée secrète au moins jusqu'au mois de février.

Rangiku, Momo, yachiru, nanao, Unohana, isane, kyone, inoué..etc. étaient chargées de la maintenir loin du manoir Kuchiki pour toute la journée jusqu'à 20h00, leurs amies de Karakura étaient venus prêter main forte, ainsi que les deux petites sœurs de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Byakuya et Ichigo géraient cela avec le plus grand calme, ce qui fut une agréable surprise pour le noble et faisait encore gagner des points au jeune homme. Une grande table fut dressée, les couverts et les assiettes furent disposés par Yuzu qui avait pu venir ici grâce à Urahara qui avait inventé un système pour réveiller le reiatsu de Yuzu.

- Ta sœur est vraiment habile pour disposer les tables et le reste !

- Oui c'est notre fée dans la maison et encore tu n'as pas gouté à sa cuisine ...oh attends je reviens Grimmjow est en train de faire des siennes !

Quand Ichigo arriva en shumpo vers Grimmjow, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Celui ci avait réussi à s'enrubanner dans la banderole "joyeux anniversaire".

-ENFOIRÉ arrête de te moquer de moi! Ulquiorra veut pas m'aider, il dit que je sens les poubelles

Ichigo éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute.

-Ne crois-tu pas, Kurosaki-sama? Demanda Ulquiorra Schiffer

-D'abord appel moi juste Ichigo …et pour le reste ce n'est pas la faute de Grimmjow Neliel l'a poussé dans la fausse commune! Bref ne bouge pas Grimm je vais te délivrer ahahaha !

-Oui magne toi ton cul que j'aille prendre une douche moi, avant qu'Hallibel ne me voit ainsi!

-Poubelle croit que Hallibel le trouve à son goût! Expliqua Ulquiorra sans émotion.

-ARRETE DE M'APPELER POUBELLE CHAUVE SOURI! Répliqua Grimmjow.

- Calme-toi Grimm ! Lui dit sévèrement Ichigo.

-Hé toi ne m'appelles pas Grimm !

-Oh que vois-je? Le minou est coincé à moins qu'il soit lui-même un cadeau pour Rukia-chan! Déclara Gin Ichimaru en venant à leur rencontre.

- La ferme renard ! Grogna ledit minou.

-Nani? Moi? Tu dois te tromper minou! Dit-il en tapotant sur la tête de l' Arrancar. Ichi Kun Taicho, Karin- Kun est entrain de botter le derrière d'Abarai-Kun ! Dit riant Ichimaru.

-Ah bon vraiment… Ben pour l'instant je suis occupé !Dit-il en démêlant l'homme Arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

Une fois démêlé Grimmjow disparu donc Ichigo se chargea lui-même d'accrocher la banderole avec l'aide d'Ulquiorra, ce qui était appréciable avec son calme olympien.

Et Gin Ichimaru chercha d'autres personnes à traumatiser et à persécuter. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il repéra son ancien lieutenant Kira Izuru.

….

Trois heures plus tard quand l'association des femmes shinigamis entra dans le manoir, Rukia eut la surprise de voir une grande banderole où était écrit "Joyeux anniversaire!", ainsi qu'une grande table en u sur laquelle était disposée une pile de cadeau.

-Un joyeux anniversaire en avance! Retentit dans le jardin.

Rukia eut les larmes aux yeux et remercia tout le monde chaleureusement, notamment son petit ami.

Elle ouvrit tous ses cadeaux. Ukitake, Kyone, Sentaro lui avaient offert deux entrées pour aller voir Chappy en comédie musicale au grand damne d'Ichigo.

Elle eut de nombreux vêtements, trois nouvelles robes, des chaussures. De Yuzu et Karin, elle reçut un bracelet avec des petits lapins blancs.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges s'approcha de Rukia et lui tendit un petit paquet blanc avec un ruban rouge dessus. Celle-ci le prit doucement des mains de son âme sœur, et commença a le dépaqueter. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boite portant l'inscription "A toi qui possède mon cœur. " Rukia fut émue, l'ouvrit et découvrit un collier en or blanc avec un pendentif représentant un petit lapin blanc des neiges, dont les yeux étaient deux pierres précieuses: des améthystes. Elle caressa du bout du doigt le pendentif.

- Oh Ichigo il est magnifique ! Dit-elle en le sortant précieusement tout en rangeant la petite boite dans son sac .

-Il te plaît? Viens, je vais te le mettre autour du cou ! Dit celui-ci en attrapant le collier doucement et lui attacha autour de son cou.

Rukia, prise d'une impulsion, lui bondit dessus puis l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Il y eut quelques sifflets et des rires, le jeune homme était tout rouge, et Yachiru les avait pris en photo à leur insu.

Le reste de la fête se passa très bien, il y eu même de la musique et tout le monde s'amusa ce soir-là, en ne pensant pas à leur séjour en Angleterre qui approchait.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand tous les invités furent partis. Ichigo aidait les servantes à ramasser les nombreux verres et nombreuses bouteilles vides.

-Ichigo que fais-tu? Demanda Rukia qui s'était changée après avoir pris un bain rapide.

-Ben, je les aide à ramasser, c'est normal! Dit celui-ci en continuant à mettre des choses dans le grand sac de poubelle.

-Mais comme j'ai dit à Ichigo-sama, Mlle Kuchiki, on peut se débrouiller! Répondit une servante.

-Oi Terrana! M'appelle pas Ichigo-sama, juste Ichigo suffira amplement d'accord !

-Mais M.r !

-Terrana, tu n'arriveras pas à le changer crois-moi. Ichigo tu m'avais dit de te rejoindre après la douche !

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Oui j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit d'un coin sa guitare qui était de couleur noire et s'installa sur le sol et fit signe à la brune d'approcher. Il fit quelques accords et se chauffa la voix .

- Ça s'appelle "paroles immuable, kawaranai Kotoba".

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par la musique et chanta d'une voix douce et clair pour Rukia. Les servantes s'étaient arrêter de ranger pour l'écouter. Rukia ne cessa de le regarder avec surprise et quelque part dans le manoir le noble écoutait lui aussi la chanson .

A la fin du morceau, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour être directement plongés dans ceux de Rukia qui le remercia d'un baiser enflammé. Elle attrapa sa main pour qu'il la suive et eu juste le temps d'attraper sa guitare.

-Rukia où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci eu un sourire que le garçon qualifierait de bizarre, étrange, désireux, et il haussa les épaules, la suivant sans poser d'autres questions.

Depuis la soirée, trois jours étaient passés. Le jeune homme de 17 ans avait aussi appris en deux jours les sorts de kido et bakudo, et il s'avéra aussi doué que Rukia …

Il avait fini tous ce qu'il devait apprendre avec tous les futurs transférés et avait même appris jusqu'à la moitié de la sixième année. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du départ, une semaine avant le premier septembre. Le dangai n'attendait plus qu'eux, les au revoirs avaient eu lieu la vieille. Chacun avait une grande valise normalement et savait qu'il devait sortir à côté d'un endroit appeler le chaudron baveur. (ils sont presque tous en gigai )

- Allez les petits on y va ! Lança joyeusement Gin Ichimaru.

Les nommés petits lui lancèrent un regard de la mort suivit de froncements de sourcils.

-Ce que vous pouvez être susceptible oh la la ! Déclara l'homme aux cheveux argentés, faussement peiné.

- Fais pas chier. Ptain, j'ai pas assez dormi! Dit Renji en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Dit le garçon aux cheveux oranges.

-Mais non Ichi-kun tout va bien se passer!

Sur ces mots, tous entrèrent dans le seikamon. A peine une minute après avoir mis les pieds dans le dangai, les papillons fuirent rapidement car le kotetsu les poursuivait.

Dans la division 12 le capitaine Kurotsuchi riait comme un dément, encore une fois au détriment des autres.

- COURREZ ! Hurla Ichigo.

Tous sortirent du Dangai en atterrissant plus ou moins délicatement dans une ruelle bordée de petites maisons, dont une semblait être entourée d'une sorte de barrière kido.

- Square grimmraud! Lut Ichigo sur le panneau en fronçant les sourcils. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

…

Square grimmraud, ordre du phénix. Un certain jeune homme brun à lunettes, aux yeux verts émeraude, parcourait des yeux la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir d'un air ahuri.

- C'est impossible! Murmura-t-il.

…..

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver. Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous.

Merci a ma bêta reader Tsumi Tsukiko

Gin : N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis …bye bye


	5. chapitre5 12 Square grimmraud etc

Bon me revoilà avec la suite je vous préviens ce chapitre-là seras court merci à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs avis.

ShiroKuro : Tu avoir la réponse à une de tes questions dans ce chapitre

…

Ichigo :Quoi déjà ..Ben c'est du rapide

Harry potter : Ben oui remarque moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre

Ichigo : Mais tu le sais déjà … Baka

Urahara : Je fais l'annonce aujourd'hui Claire-San tient à déclarer que les personnages sont à Tite Kubo –san et

Auteur :Arigato Urahara-san !

*Japonais *

**Ogicchi (shirosaki)**

_Zangetsu_

…

Chapitre 5 12 Square grimmraud la maison incartable Enfin normalement

Le fils de James et fût Lily Potter, relis la lettre qu'il lui avait était apportée par un hibou noir, il secouer la tête en se disant mais non je le saurais non ?

Mr .Harry potter

J'ai la joie de vous annoncer, que nous avons retrouvé vôtre cousin Ichigo Kurosaki il était inscrit depuis sa naissance par sa mère Masaki la sœur aînés de votre mère.. à Poudlard mais il semblerait que celui-ci avait disparu depuis dix-sept ans de nos fichier d'inscriptions pour réapparaitre il y a seulement quelque moi.

« J'ai, une autre tante et je le savais même pas. Pourquoi n'as t'elle jamais chercher à me connaitre »

Il sera transférer à Poudlard cette année, avec d'autre étudiants car il a étudié a Shino académie au Japon avant car, celle-ci à fermer l'année dernière.

Ms Minerva McGonagall

-Au Japon ! Dit tout haut Harry potter encore plus étonné

Personne ne l'entendit car il c'était refugier dans la chambre de Sirius et tout le monde se trouver en bas dans quelque minutes il descendra rejoindre Hermione et Ronald, pendant que les adultes avait leurs réunion de l'ordre.

…

- On n'était pas censé atterrir à un endroit appeler le chaudron baveur ! Demanda Momo Hinamori en penchant la tête pensivement

-Tu as raison Momo-chan !Lui répondit Toshiro Hitsugaya

Ichigo n'écouta pas les autres ,cette endroit lui rappeler un rêve qu'il avait fait ,ils s'attendaient presque a voir débarquer cette homme brun au regard voiler par le passer.

-Ou es Kurosaki !Demanda Toshiro soudain s'apercevant que le garçon aux cheveux orange était plus là

-Ichi-Kun est par ici !Dit Gin Ichimaru en pointant l'allé ou pleins de maison du quartier s'aligner

Rukia ne perdit pas seconde et partis en courent vers ce lieu où elle trouva son petit ami regardant septique la maison entre la 11 et la 13

-Ichigo ? Dit-elle en regardant elle aussi la maison ne trouvant rien d'étrange jusqu'à quelle sentie et vus comme une barrière lumineuse.

-s'ayez tu la ressens toi aussi on dirait comme ce que pratique hachigen et Inoué ! Déclara le capitaine de la division protection

Leurs groupes les rejoins rapidement Renji fulmina contre eux enfin surtout contre Ichigo

-Se doit être des sorcier on va pouvoir leurs demander comment se rendre au chaudron baveur ! Déclara Gin d'un ton enjoué

-Mettez tous en fonction vos amulettes que vous avez autour du cou !Dis Toshiro en leurs ordonnant

-Oui Shiro- chan ! Fut la réponse donnée par le groupe

-Rhha c'est …. !

…..

Cuisine, l'ordre était installer depuis une minutes quand l'alarme indiquant du monde à l'extérieur retentit.

-Une attaque de mange mort demanda ! Nymphadora Thonks

-Je le saurais si t'elle était le cas ! Dis d'une voix trainante Séverus Snap

-Tu ne peux pas tout savoir Séverus !Répliqua Remus Lupin

-Vigilance constante !Aboya Maugrey foleil ancien aurore

-Ne tirons pas trop vite des conclusions attife qui souhaite allez voir qui sont nos visiteur ! Déclara Albus Dumbledore

-Je le ferais professeur !Dit Séverus en se levant rapidement

Suivit de Lupin, Weasley père et Dumbledore lui-même tous se hâtèrent vers la porte d'entrée

….

La porte de la maison au numéro 12 s'ouvrit un homme brun habiller tout en noir l'autre châtain foncé avec des habit rapiécer ,un roux avec des habit assez vieux et celui qui étonna le plus le groupe fut l'homme a la longue barbe habiller d'une robe de sorcier bleu presque violet

-Ojii –san !Dit Ichigo les yeux écarquillé

-Soutaicho ! Dirent les autres sous le choc car cette homme lui ressemble beaucoup

-Vous êtes de manges-morts ?Demanda Séverus sans passé par quatre chemin

-Des mort mange quoi ? Demanda Gin Ichimaru son sourire effrayant de retour

-Urusai Gin !Dit son capitaine en se concentrent pour parler en anglais et japonais

-Hai Hai Ichi-kun ! Répondit celui-ci en tapotant la tête de celui –ci

Les autre shinigami et le Quincy se regardèrent en haussant les épaule ' qu'es ce des mange mort '

-Non monsieur nous n'en sommes pas on vient du japon ..Etes-vous des sorcier ? Demanda Ichigo

-Oui nous le sommes jeune homme Mr… ?

-Gomen euh je veux dire désoler je manque a tous mes devoir je suis Ichigo Kurosaki ! Répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant

-Kurosaki ? Dis Remus étonné

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Remus Lupin. Seriez-vous par hasard le fils de Masaki ?

Au nom qu'il évoqua il vu une douleur traversé les yeux brun miel du jeune homme

-Je le suis effectivement !Répondit-il avec prudence

-Bon allez les enfants nous devons nous rendre au chaudron baveur pour trouver des chambres

Comme réponse eu des regard de la mort de ceux ci

-Excusez-moi d'intervenir mais, si vous le souhaitez-vous pouvez rester ce soir dormir ici nous vous conduirons au chaudron baveur demain, matin. On seras mieux pour parler et continuer les présentations à l'intérieur en plus il n'est pas très sage de rester dans les rues par les temps qui court ! Dit Dumbledore en observant le groupe.

Ichigo fronça encore plus les sourcils en se demandant si cette guerre et pire que celle qui venait de traverser et toutes les autres.

*Je ne pense pas Ichigo !Fut la réponse de Rukia * en japonais

*Tu lis dans mes pensé maintenant ?*

*Non fraise !Dit-elle taquine *

*Rhha midget *

Donc le groupe suivit les hommes et entrent dans cette étrange maison

…..

Cuisine tout le monde s'installer quelque membres de l'ordre leurs jetèrent des regards soupçonneux

-Alors je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait pour découvrir la maison elle était sous le sortilège secret cette maison est incartable

-C'est que on a vus la couleur du sort et bizarrement aucun oiseau vient se percher sur le petit arbre à l'entrée alors que tous du voisinage en sont remplis !Répondit Ichimaru avec malice

-Oh oui brillante déduction Mr ? Dit le vieille homme

-Professeur Ichimaru Gin et voici mes élèves ils ont étudié a Shino académie et était des capitaines et des lieutenants de division spécial à l'école jeunes gens voulais vous présenter ! Dit se levant et s'inclina

* On est vraiment obliger !Marmonna Renji *

* Bien sûr que oui ananas stupide en plus Ichimaru a eu une bonne idée de dire que on est des capitaine et lieutenant ! Dit Hisagi Shueii *

* Oi toi aussi tu me nomme comme cela Shueii ? Dis Renji *

*Gomen c'est à force d'entendre Ichigo t'appeler ainsi !Dit Shueii *

-Je vais commencer puisque personne ne le fait je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya capitaine de la 10 j'ai 17 ans ( oui enfin on rajoute un zéro derrière )

-Momo Hinamori lieutenant de la 5ième j'ai également 17 ans

-Kira Izuru lieutenant de la 3ième j'ai 17 ans aussi

-Shueii Hisagi lieutenant de la 9ième 17 ans

-Renji Abarail lieutenant de la 6ième 17 ans j'ai le meilleur capitaine

* Nani nani ? ! Dirent il presque tous *

-Rukia Kuchiki lieutenant de la très estimée division 13 et petite amie de Ichigo Kurosaki j'ai 17 ans également

**« Roi la reine vient de dire oh et fort que tu lui appartient ahahahaha »**

_« Rukia est tout simplement prudente elle met en garde c'est tout « _

Excuse-moi Zangetsu mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ogicchi rrha qu'es ce que je viens de dire là

**« Tu as dit que tu aller me laisser sortir de ton monde intérieur pour aller terroriser Poudlard »**

Baka dans tes rêves et ne boude pas cela vas rien changé compris

-Bon moi aussi je suis dans une division mais pas dans le même centre qu'eux je suis Ishida Uryu j'ai 17 ans aussi.

-Bon je crois que c'est à moi de me présenter plus convenablement, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki capitaine de la division spécial de protection j'ai 17 ans et Rukia et ma petite amie

-Oh Ichi-kun tu là dis sens rougir cette fois !Lui lança Gin moqueusement

*Urusai Gin tu vas me le payer ! Lui répondit le jeune homme *

-Oh je ne savais pas que a Shino il y avait des brigades spécial qui autorisé les mineur ! Dit Dumbledore

-Ne les sous-estimée pas le deux capitaine ont gagné se droit à leurs performances au combat et leurs habilité a l'épée chacun des deux a une spécialité ainsi que les lieutenants présent ici

-Oh ce n'était pas mon intention Mr Ichimaru !

Puis les membres de l'ordre se présentèrent un par un en expliquant leurs poste

-Bon il va être l'heure de manger, je vais préparer le repas Thonks tu peux m'aider

-Bien sur Molly avec plaisir ! répondit Thonks

-Les enfants allez a l'étage Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry doivent se trouver en haut

Ichigo gela au moment de sortir de la cuisine 'Harry ..mon cousin ?'

-Oui d'ailleurs a prés le repas j'aurais besoins que toi et Harry me rendes un petit services

-De quel genre ? Dis Ichigo en croisant les bras en accrochant sur son visage sa mine de capitaine pleins d'assurance.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas rien de illégal ni très dur ! Répondit le directeur de Poudlard

-Dans ce cas vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient que je me change et que j'emmène mon arme

Gomen Zangetsu ,Ogicchi je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas que des épée

_« Nous savons que tu ne pas dire que nous faisons partie de toi pas Ichigo » _

**« Ouais comme là si bien dis le vieux c'est la situation qui l'impose « **

Arigato a tous les deux

-Oui je me sentirais mieux si Ichi –Kun emmené avec , lui son épée

*Peut tu la sceller !Demanda gin vers Ichigo celui hocha la tête *

-D'accord !Dit Dumbledore

-Viens maintenant Ichigo tu as quelqu'un a rencontré !Dit Rukia

-Plait il ! Dit il en imitant à la perfection la façon de le dire de Byakuya et son maintien nobles

Rukia lui mit un coup dans le tibia et Hurla

-N'imite pas nii sama Ichigooooo !

-Si je veux midget !Lui répondit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir

-Quatre !Dit Renji

-Trois ! soupira Ishida

-deux ! Murmura Kira

-Un !Grogna Toshiro

-Partit !Dit Gin en observant ce qui va suivre

Tous ce qui savais ce qui aller arrivée mirent leurs main ses leurs oreilles pour bloquer la joyeuse voix de Rukia

-NE M' APPEL PAS NAINE BAKA DE FRAISE ! Hurla la brune au jeune homme aux cheveux orange

Et la réponse ne tarda pas a se faire entendre de la sois disant fraise

-Oi Rukia NE M'APPEL PAS FRAISE ….CHIBI… ! Répondit Ichigo

Les membres qui n'était pas partit clignèrent des yeux de surprise devant la petite scène de ménage des deux

…

Au prochain chapitre Ichigo et Harry se rencontre et Dumbledore les emmène avec lui et le chemin de traverse

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre fait très rapidement vous as plus, car moi je me suis amusé a l'ecrire

Gin : Tient aujourd'hui nous avons des inviter…

Ulquiorra : Gin –Sama, poubelle veut retrouver Ichigo-sama

Grimmjow :Oi qui appel tu poubelle enfoiré de Schiffer…Oui Ichimaru ou est cet abrutis de Kurosaki

Gin : Occuper mais ne vous inquiéter pas vous le verrez bientôt il est l'heure de se quitter Ulqui-kun Minou-Kun .. bye bye et n'oubliez pas votre avis merci.


	6. Chapitre 6 Impression Première

Me revoilà pour la suite j'essaye de mettre à jour très souvent je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous pensez également de ma nouvelle fanfic merci.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis cela me motive à écrire plus vite.

Ichigo : J'avoue c'est assez drôle

Rukia : Mouais t'appeler fraise

Ichigo : Rhha j'avais oublié Urusai

Ulquiorra : Ichigo –Sama vous voilà enfin

Ichigo : Ulquiorra c'est Ichigo sans sama derrière

Toshiro : Bon aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait l'annonce j'ai perdu un pari stupide, bref les personnages appartienne à Kubo-san et jk Rowling

Auteur : Arigato Shiro-Chan

Toshiro : C'est Hitsugaya Taicho !

…

Chapitre 6 Premières impressions

Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Ginny furent, attiré par les cris suivis d'un autre beaucoup plus fort

-ESPECE DE SANG DE BOURBE VOUS SOUILLER LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK !Cria le tableau

Rukia et Ichigo dirent d'une même voix en criant plus fort que le tableau ' URUSAI ' surpris la vieille dame dans le tableau arrêta d'hurler des injures.

Et tous deux éclate de rire incontrôlable, leurs amis soupirèrent de soulagement la petite scène de ménage était finis pour l'instant.

Quand Harry et ses amies arrivèrent dans le hall il trouve deux adolescent une jeune fille brune et un jeune homme aux cheveux orange tous les deux hilares.

Des bruits résonnèrent derrière le capitaine et la lieutenant et arriva vers eux un jeune homme assez grand roux avec des tache de rousseur aux yeux bleu-vert, une jeune femme moyenne brune aux yeux chocolat et un garçon de moyenne taille à lunette aux yeux vert émeraude, une autre jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleu.

-Qui êtes-vous demanda Hermione !Sans tourner autour du pot

-Rukia Kuchiki 17 ans lieutenant de la 13ième transfert du japon pour étudier à Poudlard et toi qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appel Hermione granger présidente de la S.A .L.E

-Oh non Hermione part pitié ! Dirent les deux garçons avec un hère désespérés

Renji , Toshiro, Shûhei, Momo, Uryu, Kira s'avancèrent ne laissant pas Ichigo se présenté, avant eux histoire de l'embêter, celui-ci leurs lança un regard noir.

*Sa c'est pour m'avoir appelé tête d'ananas little strawberry *Lui dit Renji

* Baka…* Lui lança Ichigo en réponse et s'approcha dangereusement de lui

Rukia se mis entre eux et les cogna tous les deux ' Bakame ' Leurs dit-elle son poing serrer les menaçant

-Aieee Rukia ptain sa fais mal ! Dit Ichigo en se tenant le nez qui saigne un peu

Quelqu'un d'autres les rejoins un homme aux cheveux argent et au sourire espiègle et malicieux il donna des frissons dans le dos au trio et Ginevra Weasley.

-Rukia-Chan tu es une enfant effrayante !Lança amusé Gin Ichimaru

-Enfant…rhha ..Ichimaru tu .. ! Elle ne finit pas sa phrase elle fut coupé par le capitaine aux yeux sarcelle et cheveux blanc

-Kuchiki !Là rappela à l'ordre Toshiro Hitsugaya en faisant refroidir la pièce d'un coup

*Gomen nasai Taicho * Dit la petite brune aux yeux violet en inclinant la tête au capitaine

-Je suis Renji Abarai lieutenant division 6 en transfert du japon également

-Ishida Uryu transfert du japon !Annonça-t-il en redressant ses lunettes

-Kira Izuru lieutenant division 3 transférer aussi ! Dit-il avec timidité

-Toshiro Hitsugaya capitaine de la 10ième en mutation aussi ! Déclara t'il sans émotion et froidement

-Momo Hinamori lieutenant de la 5ième je fais partie des transferts ! Dit-elle avec un sourire aimable sur son visage

-Shûhei Hisagi (oups je m'étais trompé cela s'écrit comme cela) lieutenant division 9 transfert aussi

Tout le groupe se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux orange.

-Quoi !Grogna-t-il en réponse à leurs regards insistant

*Tu veux, que je te présente Taicho ! dit Gin *

-Tss, surtout pas. Hum je suis Ichigo Kurosaki capitaine d'une division spécial protection transférer en Angleterre ! Dit celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Ah oui pour être spécial elle les quand on voit Ulqui et Grimm on comprend tout !Lança Renji sans réfléchir.

Pour avoir insulté son troisième et quatrième siège le capitaine de ceux-ci décolla une baffe derrière la tête du lieutenant.

-Aieee connard d'Ichigo ! Dit Abarai vexé

Et s'en mangea une deuxième par la jeune femme de petite taille au tempérament de feu

-Urusai Abarai !Dirent Ichigo et Rukia d'une même voix montrant leurs poings

-Rhha pas besoins d'être aussi menaçant vous deux ! grommela le lieutenant aux cheveux couleur rouge

Les pensées d'Harry se réunirent, soudain puis il poussa une exclamation de surprise ce gars, il venait de se rendre seulement, compte était son cousin.

-Tu es Ichigo ! Dit très surpris Harry en restant sans voie a prés

-Ouais pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme de grande taille à la couleur de cheveux vif en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'es ce qui te prend Harry !Dit Hermione pour toutes réponse celui-ci lui donna le courrier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main Ronald et Ginny lire pardessus l'épaule de la brune.

-QUOI TU ES LE COUSIN D'HARRY ! S'exclamèrent les trois voix hébétés

-Ah donc, tu es Harry potter enchanté de te rencontrer, mon cousin Yuzu et Karin te salue ! Dit Ichigo le plus poliment possible.

Harry se mit une claque mental et tendit la main vers son cousin celui-ci l'accepta

-Content de te rencontrer cousin,.. Ichigo Kurosaki !Dit-il en serrant sa main

-Rhha appel moi, Ichigo simplement d'accord ! Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux orange en se frottant l'arrière de la tête

-Et moi Harry alors ! Dit celui-ci avec un petit sourire

-Que c'est émouvant dommage que Rangiku ne sois pas ici ! Rajouta Gin en essuyant une fausse larme

Ichigo se retourna vers Gin et le regarda en haussant un sourcil tout en lui faisant comprendre dans son regard que si il continué il serait de paperasse et de baby setting de Neliel, toute l'année il s'arrangerait a la faire venir a Poudlard si il le fallait.

Les jeunes monter les escaliers de la vieille maison, sombre tout en continuant a parlé Rukia frissonné tout en étant étroitement, accrocher aux bras d'Ichigo son petit ami.

-Au fait je me suis pas présenter je suis Ronald Weasley !

-Moi je suis Ginevra Weasley la sœur de cet idiot de Ron ! Rajouta-t-elle

Il y eu un rire gêner des transférer, sauf Rukia

Ichigo sentit des tremblements venir, de Rukia qui lui tenait son bras il tourna la tête vers elle et s'aperçut ce qu'elle regardait il grimaça de dégout.

-Qu'es ce ? Dit le jeune capitaine

Devant lui était des têtes, plus hideuses les unes que les autres, accrocher sur des pics tout le long de la cage des escaliers, pour le petit ami de la brune cela lui rappela gollum, dans le seigneur des anneaux qu'il avait vu avec Tchad

-Ce sont des elfes de maison !Siffla Hermione en réponse en regardant avec colère les têtes embrochées dans le mur.

La petite brune aux yeux violets cacher son visage contre épaule d'Ichigo

-Allons Rukia ils ne vont pas te manger, et puis tu as déjà vu pire !Dit le cousin d'Harry avec un petit sourire amusé

-Je n'y peux rien leurs visage m'effraye !Répondit la lieutenant de la division 13 *Ichigo tu voudras bien me jouer un morceau de guitare ce soir.*

-NON !Fut la réponse ferme de celui-ci

*Quoi Berry tan c'est jouer de la guitare ? Demanda le lieutenant Abarai*

*Urusai ananas ! Répondit en grognant le garçon*

*Je ne le savais pas Ichigo, tchado n'en a jamais parlé ! Répondit Hisagi*

*Oh j'aimerais trop entendre un morceau de guitare ! Renchérit Hinamori*

*Ouais je suis curieux d'entendre cela moi aussi ! Dit Toshiro en scrutant Ichigo*

*Moi je l'ai déjà entendu !Répondit Rukia en levant la tête du bras de son petit ami*

*Ah ça devait être un massacre !Ricana Ishida Uryu*

*Oh non détrompe toi en plus Ichi à une belle voix !Dit Rukia en souriant de toute ses dent*

*Rukiaa ! Dit-il gêner*

Le brun à lunette, observé son cousin avec curiosité grand, mince cheveux orange, jaune ébouriffer les yeux marron miel, le sourcil froncé sous ses habit on deviné un peu de muscle (ou la la t'as pas idée Harry) En plus apparemment il semblait être comme un leader. Quelle a était sa vie ? Se demanda Harry.

Hermione poussa un petit cri quand elle vus le magnifique collier que Rukia avait autour du cou

-Waouh il est trop beau ou tu là acheter !demanda Hermione en regardant le mignon petit lapin blanc neige aux yeux améthyste qui se balancé sur le cou de la petite brune pendu au bras du jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même c'est mon petit ami qui me là offert ….Ichi tu là eu ou ?Demanda Rukia innocemment

-Dans un magasin au japon !Répondit-il en se disant que Rukia une fois de plus vient de déclarer qu'ils sont ensembles il remarqua que cela ne le l'embêta pas du tout.

**« Ou la reine a encore frappé mon roi ****ahahaha****»**

_« Fou leurs la paix ogicchi »_

Zangetsu merci toi Hollow si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te botter ton cul blanc Urusai

**« J'aime quand tu es violent mon roi »**

Euh d'accord tu es en rutte ou quoi ogicchi juste pour éclaircissement je ne suis pas de ce bord là

-Oh vous êtes ensembles !Répondit Hermione surprise

-Oui !Répondirent tous les deux

Ils continuèrent de parler de tous et de rien de l'école de voldemort…etc. (mais pas la famille encore ce n'est pas le moment)

- Les enfants à table !Cria Molly Weasley au pied de l'escalier

….Deux minute plus tard ils sont en bas à nouveau, de la cuisine se dégager une odeur agréable les shinigami et le Quincy eurent le ventre qui gargouilla

Le trio de Poudlard rire au bruit s'échappant du ventre des transférer, quand ils poussèrent la porte de la cuisine.

-Installer vous !dit la mère de Ron avec une voix chaleureuse

Un papillon noir et violet traversa soudain les air et alla droit vers Ichigo qui tendit un doigt pour que celui-ci se pose puis il écouta le message ' Taicho –Sama , poubelle a encore détruit votre bureau Yachiru-chan a provoqué poubelle. Stark-sama est introuvable ,Neliel veut vous voir .. mais pour les bonnes nouvelle Hallibelle et sa fraction ont décapiter 20 Hollow dans le Rukongai et j'ai moi-même avec poubelle détruit 25 Hollow à Karakura. Fin du rapport '

*Bakame !Siffla en colère le Taicho *

Le papillon disparut comme il était venus, le jeune homme se promis de leurs dire sa façon de penser au plus vite.

-Qu'es ce !Dirent les sorciers en clignant des yeux

-Ce sont des papillons de communication le japon magique peux nous parler par cette intermédiaire !Répondit Toshiro rapidement

La porte de la cuisine se rouvrit Ichimaru Gin eu un grand sourire en regardant Ichigo

-Ichi-kun je viens d'aller punir le minou il avait fait des grosses bêtises … !Répondit-il amusé

-Ah c'est bien et le bureau ?Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras

-Rangiku on en a fait venir un plus résistant * Byakuya à poster des gardes devant le bureau plus personne a accès*

* Arigato gin-san *

-Asseyez-vous Mr. Ichimaru. Celui s'assit juste à côté d'Izuru . La grande table était remplie de monde

D'un coup de baguette cinq grands plats furent sur la table accompagnée de bol et d'un pichet de quelque chose.

Les japonais se regardèrent, ils ne connaissaient pas ce plat c'était liquide et épais en même temps, ils se regardèrent septique puis haussèrent les épaules.

-Ms Weasley qu'es ce que c'est ?Demanda Rukia en montrant de sa main le plat

-De la purée de pomme de terre ma chérie !Dit Molly

-Goute tu vas voir c'est très bon ! Lui dit Hermione en lui en mettant dans , l'assiette à l'aide de la grande cuillère.

-Merci Hermione –Kun !Dis Rukia

-Euh qu'es ce que vous mangez dans votre pays !Demanda Arthur Weasley avec intérêt

-De la soupe miso ! Répondit Rukia

-Des avons également les soushi !Répondit Ishida

-Les ramen sont très bonnes aussi ainsi que les nems ! Dit Hinamori

-Ou les plats très originaux d'Orihimée Inoué ! Rajouta Ichigo avec une grimace de dégout

-Oh non par Kami nous en parle pas tu vas nous couper l'appétit ! Renchérit Hisagi

Tous les shinigami et le Quincy hoche la tête en accord aux paroles du lieutenant de la 9ième

-Arthur laisse ses jeunes gens manger en paix !Le gronda gentiment sa femme

Les assiettes de tous furent bientôt, pleine de nourriture Molly c'était arranger pour servir elle-même Ishida et Ichigo quelle trouvait trop maigre.

-Itadakimasu ! Lancèrent les futurs élèves de Poudlard

Les japonais apprenait à manger avec un couteau et une fourchette enfin pas tous Ichigo avait déjà mangé dans un restaurant français il fallait juste qui se souviennent comment utiliser les couvert.

Cela amusa les anglais de les regardé faire Kira avait empoigné son couteau et sa fourchette comme des baguettes, Renji a prés avoir coupé sa viande pris la cuillère qui devait servir pour le dessert et mangea grâce à cela, Shûhei suivit son exemple, Toshiro, Hinamori, Ishida, Rukia, Ichigo n'eurent pas trop de mal avec les couvert ils goutèrent au jus de citrouille.

Qu'il trouvèrent pas mauvais mais un peu trop sucrée à leurs goûts

A la fin du repas le jeune homme cousin de Harry se leva s'approcha de sa valise et la porta comme si elle peser trois fois rien il sortit de la cuisine, mais avant adressa ses paroles a Dumbledore.

-Mr .le directeur, je vous rejoins ici même, as tout à l'heure et Ms Weasley merci pour se merveilleux repas

-De rien mon chéri (Oui madame Weasley a tendance à appeler les enfants comme cela)

-Attend Ichigo je viens avec toi !dit Rukia celui-ci hocha la tête et la jeune femme le rejoins Merci madame c'était très bon .Dit elle aussi

…..

Lui et Rukia disparurent de la cuisine et vont à l'étage arrivé dans une sorte de bibliothèque il ouvra sa valise grâce à un mot de passe * Tensa Zangetsu *il fouilla et trouva ce qu'il chercher la bille qui était capable de garder n'importe quelle gigai et corps à l'intérieur a une taille minuscule.(Merci Urahara)

Rukia se colla a lui, apparemment elle avait l'intention de venir donc il lui donna une deuxième avec son badge il fit sortir la petite brune, de son faux corps et fit la même chose avec le sien il rangea les deux billes dans le coffre, et referma grâce à un autre mot de passe *Shiba-Kurosaki*

Elle profita de leurs petit moment d'intimité, pour l'embrassé elle commencé à passer ses main dans le vêtement de shinigami du jeune homme.

-Désolé Rukia tu vas devoir être patiente, de plus quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre !Dit-il en ajustant son haori de couleur rouge et noire d'ailleurs qui le couvrait comme un manteau avec un imprimé représentant l'attaque getsuga tenshow, Elle réajusta son insigne de lieutenant et lui sourit penaude

…

-tu crois qu'ils sont en train de faire quoi les deux là-haut !Demanda Shûhei

-Un héritier Kuchiki-Kurosaki !Répondit Gin Ichimaru

Les anglais qui avaient entendu cela avaient les yeux exorbités par la phrase de cet homme.

* Ah enlève-moi cette image de la tête !Gémit Abarai *

-Moi j'aimerais bien je leurs demanderai d'être la marraine !Dis Hinamori avec un doux sourire en rêvant

-Euh vous allez trop vite en besogne là .Dit Ishida en secouant la tête. Et puis je pense que si devait il y avoir un parrain et une marraine je pense que Ichigo choisirait une de ses sœurs et Rukia sont chers nii sama. Rajouta-t-il sarcastiquement

*Quoi qu'il en soit ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font !dit Toshiro Hitsugaya*

-Quoi ils en sont aussi loin dans leurs relations !Déclara Remus intéressé

-C'est un sujet qu'il faut parler avec eux, mais pas avec nous !Répondit Hitsugaya

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre ' Hum hum '

-Harry j'aurais besoins que tu viennes avec moi pour régler une affaire ton cousin et son amie vont se joindre à nous également.

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit cela les deux jeunes gens entrèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine en rigolant ceux qui sont encore assis à la table observèrent Rukia et Ichigo enfin surtout lui avec son haori bien particulier qui faisait pensé à une robe de sorcier.

-waouh c'est la classe mec !Lança Ronald Weasley

-C'est quoi cette tenue Rukia !Demanda la petite rousse aux yeux bleus

-Ce sont des shihakusho (des kimonos) !Répondit Rukia

-Et cela ?Dit Thonks en examinant l'habille d'Ichigo

-C'est un haori en a tous quand on est capitaine, quoi que le miens et bien particulier ! Répondit le jeune homme qui soudain semblait avoir plus de prestance que dans ses autres habits.

Quelques chose se dégagé de lui, une volonté à toute épreuve briller de ses yeux, et de la détermination cela intrigua le directeur de serpentar, qui voulus en savoir plus mais se fit proprement et rapidement éjecter des pensés du capitaine Kurosaki.

-Veuillez ne pas recommencer, Mr Snap..car je ne serais pas, si indulgent, la prochaine fois !Dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils vers l'homme en noir.

**« ****Oi mon roi ce sorcier as essayé d'entrer sans être autorisé dans nos pensé si il recommence je lui botte le cul « Grogna Ogicchi en colère.**

_« __D'habitude je trouve les idées de Ogicchi débile, mais là je suis d'accord si cet homme recommence il goutera de ma lame »Dit Zangetsu énervé_

Oui je sais moi-même je n'ai pas apprécié cette intrusion forcé, il était à deux doigt de manger mon poing

Snap regarda Ichigo étrangement. Qu'es ce que, qui l'avait éjecté c'était blanc avec des yeux noir et or

-Très très bien mes enfants allons-y !Dit Dumbledore en se levant avec un sourire de papy gâteau

-D'accord professeur ! Dit Harry en se levant alors que son cousin et sa copine parler en japonais avec leurs amis

*-Qu'es ce que il s'est passé Kurosaki ?Demanda Toshiro*

*-Il a juste était repousser par mon Hollow intérieur qui n'as pas apprécié que on essaye de rentré dans mon esprit de force Zangetsu non plus n'as pas apprécié je dois y aller Rukia veut tu toujours venir *

-Oui Baka !

- Alors allons-y midget !

-N'oubliez pas vigilance constante !Beugla Alastor Maugrey

-Merci Alastor .Nous serons prudent !Répondit Dumbledore à son vieil ami

-Harry mon chérie prend un blouson il ne fait pas très chaud !Dit madame Weasley tendant sa manteau au brun à lunette

…..Quelques minute après il était dans la rue…

-Bon nous allons transplaner je reviendrais vous chercher a près !Dit-il en s'adressant à Rukia et Ichigo

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on vous suivra sans problème !Répondit le capitaine avec assurance

-Ah bon d'accord a tout de suite, alors Harry accroche toi bien à moi de toutes tes forces et surtout ne me lâche pas !

-D'accord professeur !Répondit Harry docilement

Une fois qu'ils ont disparu avec un bang sonore les deux shinigami les suivirent en shumpoo grâce aux trace de réatsu qui laisser dans leurs sillage c'était assez facile.

Quelque minute plus tard

-Ah vous voilà !Dit Ichigo en se posant doucement, sur le sol suivit de Rukia se fut que maintenant que Harry aperçut une épée accrocher à la taille de son cousin ainsi que la petite amie de celui- ci sa baguette nul part en vus

-Ou somme-nous exactement ?

-Dans un charmant village du nom de Buldly Babberton.

-Et que faisons-nous là !Dirent les trois en même temps

- Ah oui bien sûr, je ne vous ai pas encore mis au courant, répondit Dumbledore. Voilà comme je l'ai répéter ses dix dernière année il me manque encore un professeur .Nous sommes ici pour convaincre un de mes anciens collègues de sortir de sa retraite et de revenir à Poudlard.

-Euh j'ai une question, pourquoi avoir voulus que moi je vous accompagne !Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux orange.

-Oh je pense que toi et Harry seront utile .dit Dumbledore d'un ton vague

( je prends quelque phrase du bouquin et je les transforme )

-Prenez à gauche ils s'engagèrent dans une rue étroite et escarpée, bordée de maison .Une fraicheur anormale qui ne devrait pas y avoir en cette fin aout fit frissonner Ichigo.

Harry pensant aux détracqueur, scruta par-dessus son épaule, à droite et à gauche

-La vache il caille !Grogna Ichigo

-Tu as froid fraise !Dit Rukia qui elle se sentait bien sode no shirayuki chanter une chanson dans l'esprit de Rukia

_« __Vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver…. » Chanter celle-ci _

-Un peu midget !Répondit-il avec une grimace

-AH je ne suis pas naine Berry tan

-Professeur pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplané directement de la maison de votre ancien collègue ?

-Par ce que sa serait aussi grossier que d'enfoncé la porte !

-Ah bon ben moi je l'ai, déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Et bouc de chèvre n'en parlons même pas !Déclara le cousin d'Harry

Harry se retourna vers Ichigo et le regarda un sourire mi amusé mi surpris

La femme brune de petite taille se mit à rire au souvenir des GOODMOORRNINNGICHIGOOOOO hurler par Ishinn Kurosaki le matin et qui attaqué son fils dès le matin .

-C'est pas drôle Rukia si je compter le nombre de fois qu'il est passé par la fenêtre ou qu'il s'est écrasé contre un mur !Finalement Ichigo se joint au rire de Rukia voyant bien dans son esprit son père écrasé sur le mur dans le salon.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire ainsi !Demanda Dumbledore intrigué

-Oh rien un souvenir ! Dit-il en se calmant rapidement

-On tourne à gauche .La cloche de l'église sonna 14h30 .Harry tenta de poser des questions qui lui tenait à cœur alors que derrière lui son cousin et sa copine parler d'une certaine orihimée Inoué et Tatsuki, Tchado…etc.

-J'ai lu dans la gazette que Fudge a était remercier et remplacé es ce vrai ?

-Oui c'est exact. Dit Dumbledore qui tournait à présent dans une petite rue en pente raide .c'est Rufus Srimgeour qui lui a succédé son poste était avant directeur du bureau des aurors.

-Es ce que. Es ce qu'il sera compétent à ce poste ? Demanda Harry

-Très bonne question .répondit Dumbledore. Il a les compétences je le pense et une personnalité plus adapté à la situation et plus affirmé que Cornélius

-De quoi parler vous !Demanda Ichigo soudain intéresser par la conversation

-Du nouveau ministre de la magie Anglaise l'ancien avait comme des œillères devant les yeux il disait que voldemort était un produit de notre imagination, il a fallu qu'il le voie devant lui pour enfin admettre son retour. Dit Dumbledore

Oui je comprends très bien même !Dit le garçon aux cheveux orange, en prenant un ton sérieux et en serrant les poings.

-On a vécus quelque chose de similaire .Rajouta la petite brune aux yeux violets mystérieusement

-C'est là-haut je crois…..

-J'ai reçu une brochure et à l'intérieur parler de Inferi qu'es ce que c'est ?Il n'y avait pas d'explication très claire.

Ichigo et Rukia écouté en silence la conversation et prirent des notes mentales

-Ce sont des corps. Des cadavres, répondit morts ensorcelé par un puissant mage noir afin de lui obéir.

Es ce que ses des Hollow que le vieil homme parle on va devoir enquêter se dit Ichigo

-Ah nous sommes arrivés. C'est ici …

Ils approchaient d'une jolie petite maison de pierre entouré d'un jardin .Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grille du jardin. Dumbledore s'arrêta net et Harry le heurta de plein fouet.

-Oh merlin, merlin merlin

Les trois jeunes suivirent le regard de Dumbledore. La porte d'entrée de la maison pendait sur ses gonds.

Ichigo et Rukia échangèrent un hochement de tête et tous deux sortirent leurs zanpakutô en laissant leurs sens en alerte près à défendre Harry et le vieil homme.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil des deux côté de la rue .celle-ci paraissait déserte

-Harry sors ta baguette et reste derrière moi, Dit il a voix basse.

-Rukia reste avec eux, je fais le tour pour inspecter les environs .Dit Ichigo une épée noir pur en mains en partant en shumpoo.

La jeune femme inspecta tous les recoins son épée blanche à la main attendant la moindre attaque, son compagnon les rejoins assez vite avec rien à signalez...

Dumbledore ouvrit la grille. Ichigo passa devant le pas vif et feutré, le vieil homme derrière lui alors que son cousin était sur les talons du directeur Rukia terminé la marche toujours sur le qui vive .

Ichigo entra par la porte d'entrée zanpakutô près à l'emploi ' Kuso on voie rien ici ' jura le jeune homme derrière lui il entendit ' Lumos ' un faisceau de lumière jailli de la baguette du professeur

-Ptain qu'es ce que je suis con !Murmura Ichigo saisissant sa baguette, de son autre main dans son dans le fourreau en prononçant ' Lumos ' Résultat il aveugla tout le monde, lui-même y compris jusqu'à qu'il put doser son sort qui rester comme même assez fort.

-Ichigo !Grogna Rukia en se frottant les yeux pour retrouver une vue correcte

-Désoler ce n'est pas ma faute j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec ce Baka de sort

La maison était un désastre, complet tout était dévaster une pendule, fracassé un piano renversé ses touches répandu sur le sol , les débris d'un lustre arraché, du plafond luisaient à côté. Des coussins éventrés, des morceaux de verre et de porcelaine, recouvraient tous comme une poudre.

Ichigo se raidit en sentant le faible réatsu venir de la pièce mais où ? Il fit le tour de la pièce tout en regardant le sang qui avait éclaboussé, le papier peint il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette scène se dit Ichigo d'abord le sang dégagé la même odeur, que le reptile dans l'impasse magique il trempa ses doigt dedans et le renifla.

-Du sang de dragon !S'exclama-t-il surpris a prés avoir sentit

Etrangement cette scène lui rappeler les moyen de communication de Urahara Kisuke

…..

Voilà encore un chapitre de finis n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis merci Ps je cherche toujours une ou beta

Neliel : Ze veut voir ITSIGOOOOOOOO

Grimmjow : Urusai

Lilynette : Je veux voir Stark ouinnnnnnnnn

Ulquiorra :Poubelle Occupe-toi mieux de ses enfants

Grimmjow: Enfoiré...

Gin : à bientôt bye bye


	7. Chapitre 7 C'est ça des manges morts LOL

Voilà, encore un autre chapitre' Gomen nasai' pour les nombreuses fautes pitiés il me faut une ou un bêta

Merci à ShiroKuro, Rukiia Kuchiki fukutaicho pour me donner vos avis cela m'encourage beaucoup pour écrire la suite Arigato Gozaimasu

Sayzel aparoo: Ahah ah me re voilà!

Renji: Oi qu'es ce que tu as Apéro ?

Aizen Sosuke : Konbanwa mina-san mon chers Sayzel alors tu es vivant !

Juha Bach : Waouh je croyais que mon fils cadet m'avait décapité

Julian Bach : Ouais moi aussi mon petit frère m'as planté son épée dans le cœur en me demandant pardon

James Potter : Ah non on est tous bien mort Lily la tigresse tu es ou ?

Un bouquin non identifier vola en direction d'un certain brun à lunette et l'assomma

Auteur : Oh c'est quoi ce bazar vous êtes presque, tous mort.. Aizen retourne en prison et fissa et les autres retourner à, la soul society et en Enfer pour certains d'entre vous allait on se dépêche ou je sors le fouet ahahaha….

Gin : Bon Claire-Kun est occupé …..Ouille sa dois faire mal. Je fais l'annonce nous n'appartenons pas l'auteur mais Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling ….voilà bonne lecture

Auteur: Arigato Gin-San

...

Chapitre 7 C'est sa des Mange Mort ? ahahaha

-Pas très agréable à voir ! Leurs lança le vieil homme d'une voix accablée. Oui il s'est passé des choses horribles ici.

-Je n'en suis pas certain moi .Dit le capitaine Shiba -Kurosaki en inspectant ses doigts trempé de sang

La petite femme brune, sa compagne fronça le nez en observant les doigts taché de sang, de son petit ami.

-Comment sa jeune homme .Dit Dumbledore en observant les yeux du garçon qui était devenu bleu très très clair presque blanc

-Mais Ichigo.. !Tenta d'intervenir Harry

-chut, tai toi Harry .Lui dit celui-ci doucement tout en continuant à scruter la pièce quelque chose lui échappé.

Quelque chose, attira les yeux du jeune homme il s'avança avec précaution jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, en sortant, Zangetsu faisant signes aux autres de rester en arrière.

Ichigo examina les décombres qui jonchaient, le sol ce qui affirmer sa théorie c'est que il n'avait trouvé aucun corps meurtries ou une tête, un bras arraché ou des morceaux de chair ou un cœur ou même des trace de sang sur le sol.

-Il y a surement eu un combat et ses agresseur l'on emmené vous ne croyez pas professeur .Suggéra Harry en frissonnant

Ichigo et Dumbledore se déplacèrent dans la pièce a pas de loup mais rapidement et sans bruit

-Non .Dit simplement le cousin de Harry tout bas

-Je suis d'accord avec ton cousin Harry. Répondit le directeur de Poudlard en regardant un gros fauteuil qui était rembourré celui-ci était renversé sur le côté

-Attendez-vous –voulez dire qu'il est toujours ici. Dit le brun à lunette

-Oui. Furent la réponse d'Ichigo et Dumbledore

Ichigo grogna avec irritation et d'un mouvement rapide il leva le bras qui tenait son zanpakutô le retourna du côté de sa garde et l'enfonça un peu brutalement dans le fond du fauteuil Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu vois Harry les choses ne sont pas toujours ce que elles semblent être .Lança sarcastiquement le jeune homme aux cheveux orange

-Ouille non mais, sa vas pas ça fait mal..

Ichigo rangea son épée rapidement ainsi que sa baguette et fronça les sourcils encore plus en ver l'homme chauve et gras, qui se massait le ventre et le fixait d'un regard offensé et larmoyant

-Bonjour Horace. Dit Dumbledore

-Hum excusez-moi monsieur le directeur, mais je ne cautionne pas, ce genre de conneries j'ai un amis qui aime faire cela aussi et souvent je lui, dis ma façon de penser. Dit-il passablement énerver

-Qui êtes-vous mon garçon .Lança Horace avant que, Ichigo quitte la maison

-Je suis le capitaine de la brigade protection Ichigo Kurosaki cousin d'Harry Potter. Oh et puis encore une chose si vous voulez vous faire, passer pour mort évité le sang de dragon .Puis il sortit sans dire un mot de plus sons réatsu commençant à vouloir sortir.

-Euh je suis désolé excusé, le mais ce genre de scène, fait partie de son quotidien dans sa fonction. Je suis lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. Je vais voir si je peux le calmer. Elle aussi sorti en se hâtant elle comprenait la réaction excessive de Ichigo.

...

A l'extérieur celui-ci était assis au sol, les yeux fermés en prenant de grande respiration

-Es ce que sa vas ? Lui demanda Rukia en asseyant a ses côté en posant une main sur sa main

-Oui .Dit-il en lui serrant la main. En repoussant ses souvenirs de la guerre et d'une découverte, que lui et son équipe ont fait récemment, d'une ancienne expérience d'Aizen un Hollow cannibale qui a tué le plus horriblement des centaines d'enfants dans le Rukongai avant qu'ils, n'interviennent.

-Allé debout Ichigo on va patrouiller, et si il n'y a rien on va s'entrainer un peu le temps qu'il parle entre eux

-D'accord .Lui répondit-il en secouant sa tête et un petit sourire discret apparut sur ses lèvres

Tous deux parcoururent la ville en shumpoo, ils ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer dans un lieu vide d'habitation un groupes avec, des capes de voyage et des masque sur la tête représentant des crane

*-Des Arrancar .Demanda la petite brune en bondissant vers le sol *

*-non je ne crois pas les seul Arrancar qui reste sont ce qui font partie de ma division *

Les disciples de Voldemort se tournèrent vers les deux shinigami qui parler entre eux dans une autre langue

-Des gamin .Lança une voix nasiarde Bellatrixe Lestrange en les regardant comme des insectes

*-Nani .Dit Ichigo en-là regardant en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre *

*-Ils sont stupide. Dit Rukia .La main posé sur le fourreau de son Zanpakutô*

-Des étrangers surement. Ricana Lucius Malfoy

-Pas de chance, les gosses vous allez mourir, nous c'est potter qui nous intéresse .Lança un autre homme masqué

-Ah vraiment. Etes-vous ce qui mange la mort ?Demanda Ichigo en question en faisant mine de réfléchir

-Tu te moque de nous avortons..Cria un homme

-Ryuu tu vas le laisser te parler ainsi .Demanda Rukia Kuchiki brusquement

-Yuuki ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui faire ravaler, chaque parole prononcer .Dit Ichigo en sortant d'un coup son zanpakutô

Yuuki ou yuki (neige ) Ryuu(Dragon) c'est les surnom que se donne Ichigo et Rukia

-Très bien dans ce cas je suis dans l'obligation de t'aider Taicho .Dit-elle avec un sourire sortant brusquement son épée de son fourreau

**« Hé mon roi montrons**** leurs, ce que c'est qu'un véritable masque qui vas les hanter dans leurs pire cauchemar « **

D'accord tu as ma permission .Dit le jeune homme à son Hollow

Les mange mort autour d'eux ricané amusé par les paroles des deux adolescents

-Hé c'est quoi vos épée les gamins des cure dent..

-Ouais vous êtes drôle tous les deux mais on perd notre temps avec vous deux..

-C'est vous qui me faites bien rire bande d'abrutis, c'est quoi ces imitation de masque de crane ptain vous êtes des bouffons c'est tout je vais vous, montrer ce que c'est un vrai masque qui effraye..

Aussitôt Ichigo passa rapidement sa main, devant son visage et quand il là retira, le masque blanc a bande rouge était en place, ses yeux devenu noir l'iris était à présent jaune or et sa pupille noir il les regarda avec un sourire de fou.

-Alors je suis toujours aussi drôle. Leurs déclara-t-il avec une voix désincarné riant comme un psychopathe. Oh et deuxième chose ceux-ci n'est pas un cure dent mais …..ZANGETSU

Aussitôt devant les yeux des hommes masqué la petite épée se transforma en grand couperai noir

-Tuer es les hurla l'un d'entre eux Avada Kedavra….. !Dit-il en lançant le sort qui rebondit contre le zanpakutô d'Ichigo que celui avait protégé avec une couche de son réatsu .Le jeune homme et la femme attaquèrent, à leurs tours

- Getsuga Tenshow … !Un croc d'énergie se précipita vers les mange morts affolé

-Hakuren. Le sol se remplie de glace et des mur apparurent

Les sorts pleuvait dans ton les sens grâce au shumpoo et leurs vitesse de shinigami Rukia et Ichigo se déplacer entre les sort avec aisance, pour attaquer à leurs tours, finalement il range tous deux leurs armes .le capitaine les mis hors d'état de nuire à la force de ses poing et ses jambes.

Rukia elle utilisa le kido ( kidou) et le bakudo avec ses sort préféré , rapidement les hommes masquer était vaincus .

Le masque d'Ichigo disparut celui-ci les regarda avec un peu d'arrogance lui et Rukia avait fait un excellent travail.

-Hé ben pour des chienchien a Voldy vous êtes très mal dresser vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre !Lança le garçon

-Qui êtes-vous grogna .De douleurs Lucius Malfoy en se redressant

Le jeune homme s'accroupis au-dessus de Malfoy senior et lui chuchote

-Nous le pire cauchemar du mort vivant, qui vous serre de maître. Oh je vais te dire un secret nous sommes ce que craint le plus voldynouchet mais chut ne le répète a personnes.

Ichigo avait dit tous ces mots avec une voix, doucereuse et trainante laissant Ogicchi se joindre à sa voix

-BON MAINTENANT HORS DE MA VU AVANT QUE JE NE CHANGE D'AVIS. Leurs hurla t'il en se redressant

Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et transplanèrent immédiatement sans demander leurs restes

*-Dis Yuuki tu crois que face de serpent vas être en colère ! Dit-il amusé*

*-Oh toi je te jure tu n'en rate pas une .Dit-elle en secouant la tête*

…

Voilà au prochain chapitre nos shinigami vont au chemin de traverse et rencontre ….je vous le direz pas

S'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis' arigato gozaimasu'

Gin : Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter la division de protection

Il y a moi Gin Ichimaru le beau fukutaicho d'ichi-kun Taicho puis le troisième siège Ulquiorra Schiffer le sans émotion, Minou ou poubelle, alias Grimmjow Jeaggerjack qui es le troisième siège toujours énervé son but dans la vie créer des problèmes. Les autres n'ont pas vraiment de classement il y a Stark Coyote le paresseux

Lilynette la gamine hyper active, la belle Hallibelle et sa fraction à Neliel la super glu d'Ichi-Kun

Nell :Ze pas , vrai vai dire à Itsigoooo ….

Rangiku : Gin …un saké ?

Gin : J'arrive Rangiku je dis sayonara

Byebye


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Chemin de Travers

Ohayô mina-san Genki desuka, moi je vais bien br…

Grimmjow : S'ayez elle raconte à nouveau sa vie rhho

Auteur : Tu as un problème minou, tu veux souffrir …mm sa peut s'arranger

Grimmjow : Noooooooooon

Urahara : Ma ma Grimmjow –san on dirait que vous, vous amusez bien. Bon cette fois c'est moi qui fais l'annonce donc claire-chan vous déclare que nous lui appartenons pas c'est Tite kubo-dono et Jk Rowling nos propriétaire.

Auteur : Arigato Urahara-san

…..

Et maintenant votre chapitre tutututututtintintin

….

Chapitre 8 Welcome chemin de traverse

Quand la brune et le garçon aux cheveux orange, ont fini de soigner leurs quelques égratignures rien de bien méchant. Les deux shinigami repartirent en shumpoo et retrouve très rapidement l'endroit qu'ils avaient laissé il y a une demie –heure.

Pendant le chemin du retour

*-Au fait Ryû fraise, tu en es ou dans tes animaux intérieur ?*

*-Midget ne m'appel pas ainsi, mon nom veut dire protection. Pas fraise tu m'écoute*

*Ouais ouais donc tu es entré en contact avec ou pas ? *

*Peut être que oui, peut être que non *Il lui tira puérilement la langue et parti en étape flash

*BAKAAAAAAA * Revient ici lui hurla Kuchiki Rukia

….

Pendant ce temps au 12 scare grimmraud

Dans une pièce de la maison assez grande, deux shinigami l'un était en train de lire '' Créature sombre '' c'était le garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux envoutant de couleur sarcelle.

Celui ci ouvrit une page au hasard et tomba, sur quelques choses qui le laisse sans voix '' Soul Reaper ''

Le soul reaper est un monstre se faisant passer pour un humain, plusieurs témoignage raconte qu'il ont vus des hommes ou des femmes avec des katana, attaquer des fantômes ceux-ci on disparue a prés avoir reçu un de leurs coup d'épée, on dit qu'ils peuvent également tuer une personne vivante, c'est témoins ont tous dit avoir entendu un cri de bête avant leurs apparition, maintenant dans notre cas intéressons-nous comment les attraper et les dresser pour notre causes.

*-Nani …. Kuso comment ils savent pour notre existence je vais devoir en parler à Kurosaki-Shiba*

Il chercha des yeux, dans la bibliothèque les autres charger de cette mission, mais s'aperçut rapidement que les shinigami avait comme disparus la seule qui rester, avec lui dans la pièce était Momo Hinamori il soupira ferma le livre en cornant la page pour la retrouver facilement.

Puis se dirige vers Momo celle-ci avait, braquer ses yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait pris au hasard '' Devenir un dieu'' Le visage de celle-ci afficha de la tristesse.

*-Hinamori. Momo sa vas .Dit-il en lui prenant le bouquin des mains et le posa sur la table basse avec celui qui tenait dans sa main*

*-Shiro-chan , pourquoi Aizen Tai. Euh je veux dire Sosuke, m'as fait autant souffrir n'as t'il jamais eu une parole sincère à mon égard..*

Il fit l'impasse sur le maudit surnom utilisé encore pour l'appeler et soupira mentalement

« Allons Toshiro elle ne le dit pas méchamment je trouve même que c'est mignon »Lui dis Hyorinmaru avec un petit air amuser.

Bakame….

*-Je ne sais pas Momo. Mais, il était seulement trop Bakayaro pour se rendre compte que il avait une femme admirable qui l'épaulé dans ses devoir, et il devait avoir un sérieux problème mental.*

*-Oui tu as surement raison …et, Ichigo Taicho tu en pense quoi ne vas-t-il pas prendre la grosse tête et devenir comme Aizen.*

*-Non je ne crois pas Momo regarde toutes ces choses, qui ont changé depuis que cette enfant a fait irruption dans notre vie à tous et sacrifier, sa vies pour nous il a vaincus bon nombre d'ennemis, il a sauvé, Kuchiki, vaincus Aizen en abandonnant ses pouvoir, pour tous ceux à qui il tenait ( spoiler)l'ancien shinigami Daiko est mort grâce à lui et je ne parle, pas de Juha Bach et toutes sa clique ..Donc je ne pense pas qu'il deviendra ainsi et si jamais il le devenait je crois que cela signerais la fin du sereitei *

*-Je crois que tu as raison et puis si il commence, à dérapé Rukia-chan a coup de pied le remettra dans le droit chemin .Dit-elle amusée

*-Oui Kuchiki agirait certainement comme cela *Répondit-il avec un petit sourire

…

'' Atchoum '' Eternua le jeune homme arrêtant, le flash étape sa petite amie pied en avant lui rentra dedans avec un sourire satisfait, celui-ci déconcentré chuta assez rudement sur une pelouse. Il se releva en se massant les cotes

*Ptain la vache Rukia ça fait mal. S'exclama le jeune capitaine en bondissant à nouveau vers le ciel son air renfrogné de retour sur son visage.*

*-Tu avais cas répondre à ma question Baka *Déclara la femme brune aux yeux améthystes en secouant un doigt vers lui comme une mère qui gronde son enfant*

*-J'ai pas envie de te le dire pour l'instant c'est mon droit non ?*Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

*-Mais je savoir moi dis moiiiiiiii*Dit-elle perdant patiente

*-Tu agis comme une petite fille, Rukia et non tu le seras pas, pour l'instant Midget* Dit-il en repartent en shumpoo.

*Rhhhha ICHIGOOO*Dit-elle en boudant quelque seconde puis partit le rattraper

….

Toshiro Hitsugaya fit une chose qu'il ne s'attendais pas lui-même il se pencha et embrassa Momo, celle-ci surprise écarquilla les yeux

Ni l'un ni l'autre virent les voyeurs a l'entre bâillement de la porte, ils referment la porte tout doucement a prés avoir assisté au baiser.

-Kuso j'ai encore perdu jura en marmonnant .Renji Abarai

-Moi j'ai gagné Abarai-Kun et grâce à Shiro-chan …donc ça vous fait 20 yen chacun

-Pas moi j'ai gagné aussi merci Ichimaru Fukutaicho. Lança Shûhei ravis

-De rien mon petit Hisagi. Dis Gin sur le même ton

-Hum vous n'avez rien remarqué mais la plus part d'entre vous mélange les deux langues je pense qu'il y a un disfonctionnement dans les médaillons .Dit le lieutenant aux cheveux argent

Il y eu quelque regard gêner ''Ben Ichimaru fukutaicho c'est que on a enlevé le fonctionnement pour l'instant ''Annonça Kira Izuru en baissant la tête

-Oui et Shiba-Taicho ne l'as même pas mis ni Kuchiki Fukutaicho. Dis Hisagi

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais devoir parler de ce léger problème et Urahara…

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux long bouclé entra dans le couloir suivit d'un roux

-Qu'es ce que vous faites .Dit-elle soupçonneuse en les regardant droit dans les yeux

-Oh Hermione lâche leurs là grappe .S'exclame le roux avec irritation

-On se demande pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore rentré…..dis Renji

-Ouais peut être on t'il rencontré certain problème .Dis Uryu Ishida apparaissent à leurs côté

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Dumbledore est avec eux et c'est l'un des plus grand sorcier, il a vaincus Gellert Grindelwald je les lus dans'' l'histoire de Poudlard ''.Déclara-t-elle avec passion

Les japonais ont une goutte d'eau de gêne derrière la tête

-Ben tu n'as pas compris Hermione on ne s'inquiète pour Kuro euh Ichigo mais pour les autres lui est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller il c'est se sortir des pire ennuis sans trop de problème. Dit Ishida

-Oui mais carotte attire les ennuis à lui tout seul ou les créer .Dit en ricanant l'homme a tête d'ananas

-Oh je comprends, c'est un trait de famille alors .Baragouina Ronald Weasley

Il y eu quelque rire discret au commentaire du roux, donc il eut sa réponse rapidement

-C'est pas la vérité Ichi-kun se contrôle beaucoup mieux la preuve l'autre jour à la réunion tu n'étais pas là Uryu –Kun donc tu ne sais pas quel sang-froid il a fait preuve.

Hermione observer les transférer avec scepticisme, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec eux mais quoi elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

…

-Ben ou sont-il ? Dis Harry en sortant à l'extérieur pour enfin quitté cette maison

-Nous sommes là Harry .Dis son cousin en arrivant de derrière la maison suivit de la petite brune qui semblait mécontente de quelque chose.

Dumbledore sortit à son tour par la porte un sourire éclairer son vieux visage.

-Monsieur le directeur, alors vous avez réussis. Demanda Rukia Kuchiki en prenant cette voix qui irrite, le jeune homme aux cheveux orange.

-Il semblerait oui.. vous jeune homme, vous avez retrouvé votre calme.

-Comment cela professeur Dumbledore il n'a pas dit non catégoriquement. Demanda confus Harry ne comprenant pas.

Dumbledore, ignora la question du garçon a lunette puis se tourna vers le jeune capitaine

-Avez-vous patrouillé dans la ville ?Dit-il en transperçant Ichigo de ses yeux bleu

-Oui monsieur le directeur et d'ailleurs on a eu une surprise c'est ce qui m'as permis de récupérer mes esprit. Déclara le jeune homme avec un petit sourire

-Quel genre de surprise. Demanda le vieil homme en insistant

-Oh une bande de chiens errant qui étaient perdu sans voldynouchet, leurs maître et comme des bons toutous ils ont essayé, d'obéir aux ordres reçut malheureusement pour eux ils n'ont pas était dresser assez bien à l'attaque .S'exclama Ichigo en ricanant

Harry potter ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en le faisant passer pour une toux

-Je vois et ces chiens errant ou sont-ils en ce moment même. Dis Dumbledore amusé

-Surement retourné la queue entre leurs pate à leur maître. Dis la petite brune avec un sourire

Rukia et Ichigo échange un regard l'un un sourcil lever et l'autre qui réalisa la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer * La queue entre les pates alors là Rukia* Dit-il en commençant à pouffer de rire l'adrénaline accumulé retomber sous la forme de rire incontrôlé, Puis tous les deux éclate de rire.

-Comment avez-vous réussis à vous en sortir indemne .Demanda le vieil homme

Le garçon aux cheveux orange prit deux grandes inspirations pour s'obliger à se calmer

-Cela monsieur nous ne sommes, pas autorisé à le divulguer pour l'instant ces des ordres qui son venu de plus haut.

Ce fut seulement maintenant qu'Ichigo s'aperçut que l'homme Slugorn avait entendu toute la conversation.

-D'accord je comprends, allons y Horace est trop têtu tempi, il n'apprendra pas à mieux vous connaitre Harry, Ichigo, Rukia ainsi que vos amis.

-Attend attend Albus tu veux dire que ce jeune garçon et cette jeune fille seront à Poudlard cette année ? Demanda Horace Slugorn soudain intéresser.

Ichigo se demande a quoi joue Dumbledore, n'était-il pas en train d'utiliser lui ses amis et Harry comme appât pour que l'homme appeler Slughorn viennent enseigner à Poudlard. Ichigo grogna mentalement il n'aime pas n'importe quelle sorte de manipulation cela lui rappelé trop Aizen, il aller travailler d'arrachepied sur ses Animagus pour pas que cette homme le colle de trop et espionner le vieil homme.

**« Oi le roi je crois que tu devrais garder un œil sur ce vieux « **

_« Je pense la même chose que le Hollow, __Ichigo sois méfient »_

Hai je les remarquer aussi, vous et moi on pense la même chose et a voir la tête de Rukia je crois qu'elle partage nos croyance.

-D'accord, d'accord j'accepte !

-Tu as changé d'avis tu veux bien sortir de ta retraite ?

-Oui, répondit Horace Slughorn avec impatiente. Je suis complètement fou mais j'accepte.

-A la bonne heure, s'exclama Dumbledore, le visage rayonnant. Dans ses circonstances donnons-nous rendez-vous le 1er septembre.

-Oui. Grommela Slughorn

Tandis que tous prenait cela pour le signe de départ et commencer à s'éloignaient dans l'allée, les exigences de l'homme leurs parviennent.

-Je veux être mieux payer et un plus grand bureau

Ichigo grinça des dents, Rukia claqua sa langue contre son palée agacé et Harry soupira

*Le bakame *Grogna le cousin de Harry

Le vieil homme pouffa légèrement .la barrière d'entrée du jardin se referma derrière eux et redescendirent la colline dans la brume.

-Je te remercie Harry, S'exclama le vieil homme

-Ben pourquoi je n'y suis pour rien

-Désoler de vous interrompre mais nous deux on vous rejoins plus tard vus l'heure qu'il est on sera de retour dans .Il regarda Rukia celle-ci lui sourit .disons dans la soirée

-Encore une patrouille …très bien à ce soir à vous deux alors

Harry et lui continuèrent de parler en s'éloignant d'eux, le jeune capitaine attendit que ceux-ci disparaisse et ouvra non pas un seikamon mais un gargantua.

-Hé Ichigo tu es cinglé...Lui demanda Rukia en voyant le déchirement dans le ciel

-Quoi tu as tellement envie de te faire culbuter…hum je veux dire shooté par le truc qui nettoie par ce que le taré qui es sois dit en passant le Taicho de la division 12 s'amuse a lançait cette chose contre moi

-Vu de ce point de vu là tu n'as pas tort donc je suppose qu'il va s'ouvrir dans ton bureau directement

-Exactement remercie Gin de m'avoir appris à le faire c'est bien pratique.

Tous deux sautèrent dans l'ouverture dans le ciel direction le bureau d'Ichigo et la paperasse..etc

…..

Quelque heure plus tard quand l'ouverture s'ouvris à nouveau tous les deux sembler épuiser

A peine arriver dans son bureau le jeune capitaine avait commencé par faire du ménage Neliel et Yachiru avait laissé trainais partout des emballages de chocolat et bonbon il trouva même une bouteille de saké et un jeu de carte et le pire de tous il avait trouvé un sous vêtement d'homme.

Il avait aussitôt envoyé un papillon enfer quérir son quatrième siège et Hallibelle et sa fraccion et dire à Byakuya qu'il était présent et que le scellement de son bureau pourrait être retiré pour l'instant

A prés leur avoir en quelques sortes, fait comprendre son mécontentement, il se dirigea vers la division 1 mais malheureusement sur son chemin, il tomba sur Zaraki qui voulait combattre …etc

Donc lui es Rukia avait dû courir, pour échapper à Kenpachi une partie du reste de la journée. Puis il avait enfin pus aller faire leurs rapport de mission a Kyoraku soutaicho, puis a prés c'était rendu discrètement jusqu'au quartier que Ichigo occupe en tant que capitaine entre le Rukongai et le Sereitei là ils ont passé un moment privé.

…

Le lendemain le mardi 26 aout

Après que tous est passé une bonne nuit de sommeil et préparé à partir sitôt le déjeuner pris.

Thonks Nymphadora et Remus lupin les avait accompagné par métro j'jusqu'à Londres devant le chaudron baveur. Pendant tous le trajet Ichigo avait affiché un air renfrogné en plus des jeunes de son âge s'amuser à se moquer d'eux n'y tenant plus en plus Toshiro était tellement énervé que la partie ou ils sont était devenu glacial.

-Oh vous avez un problème ?

-Ouais c'est toi et le petit aux cheveux blanc notre problème retourner chez vous. Dit un gars avec anneau dans le nez les cheveux noir et les yeux noir de taille moyenne.

-ah. Vraiment .Répondit Ichigo en haussant un sourcil

-En plus tu es trop con pour comprendre. Dis un autre mec châtain à forte corpulence en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Ouais éclatons-lui sa tête. Dis un autre aux cheveux blond roux aux yeux bleu foncé

-Donc tu me cherche là, tu veux un bon conseil ne me tente pas depuis tout à l'heure toi et tes deux abrutis qui t'accompagne insulter mes amis, on ne t'a pas appris le respect.

-Tu vas payer salop…Il se jeta sur le garçon aux cheveux orange celui-ci. Evita son coup en faisant un pas sur le côté et le gars qui l'avaient attaqué dans son élan percuta de pleins fouets, une barre en fer qui servait à se tenir quand le métro freinée.

-Ouille sa dois faire mal. Commenta le jeune capitaine sarcastiquement

Les deux autres décidèrent d'attaquer en même temps, chacun d'un côté avec assurance

-dois t'on lui donner un coup de main demanda .Shûhei Hisagi

-Hé c'était à moi de le dire. Donc je vais le redire es ce que il a besoins de nous

-Attend je, lui demande .Répondit Ishida

.Besoins d'un coup de main Kurosaki. Demanda Ishida

-Non merci Uryu. Dis-t-il en arrêtant un avec son poing et l'autre avec son pied

'Tu tu tu Prochaine arrêt Londres centre'

-Ah c'est notre arrêt Ichi-kun je suis navré tu vas devoir arrêter de t'amuser avec tes nouveau amis

-Hai Ichimaru sensei

Tous le monde descendit du métro. Ichigo traina derrière pour dire encore un mot aux trois délinquants

-Hé les gars la prochaine fois que vous en prenez à un japonais vérifié que celui-ci ne sois pas un assez bon karaté ka. Oh et sayonara.

Leurs lança t'il en sortant en ricanant, alors que Rukia le fusiller du regard ' oups sa aller être sa fêtes'

-Baka .Lui lança sa petite amie

-Ku. Ichigo merci .Dit Toshiro Hitsugaya mal à l'aise

-Allons c'était rien .Répondit en haussant les épaules

Thonks et Lupin avait était surpris il comprenait mieux pourquoi de ci jeune gens avait un-t-elle grade

Après une demi-heure de marche ils arrivent enfin devant le chaudron baveurs

-Je suis désoler mais nous devons partir leurs annonça la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux violine.

-En tout cas on espère vous revoir bientôt. Dit Remus

-Les enfants on dit merci au monsieur et la dame de nous avoir accompagnées. Lança joyeusement Ichimaru gin.

Les jeunes shinigami lancèrent un regard de la mort aux fukutaicho aux cheveux argent

-Merci beaucoup .Dirent les jeunes en se courbant un peu.

Une fois que les deux sorcier ont transplané .Ichigo s'approcha rapidement de gin et lui colla un coup derrière la tête' Ah ça me démangé de faire cela'

*-Aie Ichi-kun Taicho tu es violent et méchant *Déclara Gin en faisant une fausse mine boudeuse

-Je vais me coucher, ce soir pour te plaindre Gin. Dis avec un petit sourire Ichigo

Puis tous entre dans l'établissement. Dirent qu'ils furent surpris est un euphémisme cette endroit ressembler au nombreux bar dans le Rukongai. Un homme bossu s'approcha d'eux.

-Etes-vous les personnes à qui appartiennent les valises qui viennent d'arriver apporter par monsieur Weasley.

-Oui c'est nous .Répondit rapidement Ichimaru. D'ailleurs nous aurions besoins de chambres ?

-Vos chambres sont déjà prête, monsieur il y en huit en tout, un de vos collègue et venu et les a commander pour vous vos valise sont dedans.

-Ah bon d'accord .S'exclama Gin avec un grand sourire

-Besoins d'autres choses ?

-Non cela ira merci monsieur .Répondit le fukutaicho du jeune capitaine

Ne voulant pas paraitre trop étrange le groupe pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse ils suivent le réatsu jusqu'à un mur de pierre.

-Qu'es ce que on fait maintenant .Lança Abarai en regardant le mur.

-Fait travailler tes méninges répondit Ishida

-Oh sa vas toi monsieur je sais tout. Comment on l'ouvre alors !

Ishida Uryu inspecta le mur puis remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez avant de dire ' aucune idée'

Ichigo sortit sa baguette et se laissa, envahir par des flashes du passé, qui ne lui appartenait pas donc il sortit sa baguette, un peu automatiquement appuya sur les pierres, dans un certain ordre et les traces de réatsu qu'il ressentait, même faiblement lui dire que c'était la chose à faire.

Le passage, s'ouvrit dans un bruit de pierre s'entre choquant révélant une rue avec des magasins anciens tous les futur étudient de Poudlard se retourne vers lui la bouche ouverte alors que celui-ci avait rangé sa baguette à nouveau.

-Quoi. Vous n'êtes pas content c'est ouvert non ? Demanda Ichigo avec désinvolture.

-Comment tu as sus quoi faire ?Demanda Rukia Kuchiki

-L'instinct …..Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux orange, en haussant les épaules

**« Oi roi c'était quoi ces bout de mémoire qui nous appartiennent pas »**

Aucune idée Ogicchi je me demande ce qui se passe avec moi

« **À**** roi, tes animaux se balade partout depuis qu'ils sont arrivé et le vieux disparait je ne sais ou jusqu'à qu'ils dorment tous »**

Gomen ce soir j'essayerai de voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger cela

Ils traversèrent l'ouverture qui se referma aussitôt derrière eux aussitôt

Bientôt il arpentait les rue qui bizarrement était presque vide jusqu'à la petite brune aux yeux améthystes tira s la manche de fraise.

-Ichigo j'aimerais aller dans ce magasin. Dit-elle en montrant une enseigne écrit ' Pets shop'

-Euh attend je ne sais pas trop …

-Oh vas-y cela fait si plaisir à Kuchiki-san. Alors que un reflet d'amusement brilla dans ses lunette

-Ishida kissamaaaaaa. Grogna le jeune shinigami et capitaine

-Oh ben tu auras cas nous retrouver a prés grâce à ton instinct .Ricana Renji

-Urusai Ananas .Marmonna le jeune homme

-Baka de carotte…

-Nous aussi on va aller dans cette boutique n'es ce pas Shiro-chan ?

-C'est Hitsugaya….Grogna le capitaine de la brigade 10

-A tout à l'heure Ichi-kun, Rukia-chan, Shiro-chan, Momo –chan .Lança Gin Ichimaru en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Toshiro et Ichigo se regarde a chacun poussa un grand soupir en entrant dans le magasin d'animaux

-Hello bienvenus que puis-je , faire pour vous jeunes gens

-Rien nous sommes ici pour voir seulement. Répondit sèchement Ichigo

La petite brune qui l'accompagné lui tapa sur la tête brutalement 'Aie sa vas pas midget '

-Très bien fraise. Dit-elle avec un faux sourire et elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia .Oups ce que je peux être maladroite.

Elle s'éloigna dans un coin aillant repérer quelque chose qui lui amena des étoiles dans les yeux. Celui-ci intriguer s'approcha de l'animal ce qu'il vit comme bêtes dans les mains de sa petite amie lui fit pousser un énorme soupir mentir.

Un petit lapin de couleur blanc neige comme le collier de Rukia était dans les mains de celle-ci

Il fit un bond quand il sentit quelque de chaud glisser sur son bras et ses yeux croisèrent un serpent de petite taille noire aux reflets rouge.

-Oi qu'es ce que tu fais sur mon bras .Dit le jeune homme en observant le reptile.

« Comme si tu comprenais ce que je disais humain.. »

Ben il semblerait que oui je te comprends bon alors pourquoi tu squatte mon bras ?

« Attend tu m'entends. Bref ton odeur magique a quelque chose qui m'as attiré »

Oh tu veux certainement parler de mon, réatsu mon énergie spirituelle. As-tu un nom ?

La conversation c'était passer une fois de plus par pensé (ce n'est pas du fourche langue lol).Une vendeuse s'approcha 'Oh ils se sont attacher à vous deux 'Dit-elle surprise

-Oui mais un serpent et un lapin ne sont pas autorisé à Poudlard. Dit Ichigo

Et comme pour démentir ce que le jeune capitaine venait de dire le serpent qui était sur le bras du garçon devient un hibou noir aux yeux rouge et le lapin de Rukia une jolie chouette blanche aux yeux améthyste.

-Pincez moi je rêve .Le hibou qui était sur son bras accéda à sa demande et le pinça avec son bec '' aie''*.Kore wa nani * Qu'es ce que

-Comme j'aller vous l'expliquez ce sont des knazles c'est un couples il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme animal, cette race-là choisis ses propriétaire et une fois qu'il là trouver il reste avec lui ou elle.

-Intéressant …très bien on prend les deux ont-il un nom et quelle es leurs forme de naissance

- Il n'ont pas encore de nom, leurs originel deux tigres..

Quelqu'un jura fortement dans le fond de la boutique et on pouvait entendre ' Mais lâche moi ' et pouffement de rire d'une jeune femme .Ichigo ,Rukia lèvent la tête pour apercevoir qu'un chaton bleu était agripper dans les cheveux de Toshiro .Le jeune homme et la femme de petite taille éclatèrent de rire.

Momo Hinamori avait beaucoup moins de mal avec son lézard rouge, elle agitait la main vers eux pour leurs dires de les rejoindre.

-Laissez-moi, devinez ce sont des knazles aussi .Dis le garçon aux cheveux orange avec amusement

-Oui effectivement c'est le deuxième couple je suis contente on dirait que eu aussi ont trouvé leurs maître.

Donc Ichigo et Rukia rejoignent Momo et lui explique la situation brièvement Toshiro renonce à déloger le chat a prés avoir entendu la particularité de cette race.

-Ichigo-Kun comment tu vas l'appeler ?Demanda Momo Hinamori

-Voyons voir euh *Getsuga *sa lui vas bien non et toi Rukia. Comme pour approuvé l'idée Le hibou devient un petit dragon tout noir un œil rouge l'autre jaune or.

-Euh…..pas Chappy …*Hakuren *oui voilà cela seras son prénom

-C'est très beau Rukia-chan…moi sa seras* honoö *(flammes) .S'exclama Hinamori

-Et toi Toshiro …Demanda Ichigo en attrapant le chaton pour délivrer les cheveux du capitaine Hitsugaya puis lui le déposa dans les bras de celui-ci

*-Hyorin*…Lui répondit Toshiro distraitement observant la transformation en dragon de son animal

Une minute à prés chacun d'entre eux était des adorables bébé dragonneau bleu, blanc, rouge et noir

-Ichigo tu vas vraiment me l'offrir. Dit-elle les yeux brillant elle était aux anges

-Oui .Dit-il avec sourire qu'il n'eut empêché d'avoir en voyant les yeux pétillant de sa petite amie

**« Roi tu deviens mou avec la reine, Rhha ..Aieee Zangetsu tu es taré »**

_« Désoler j'ai crus avoir vus l'un des animaux sur ta tête je voulais juste le chasser mais il est partie avant »_

Tous les quatre après avoir payé sortirent avec leurs Knazles toujours en bébé dragon

Ils n'ont pas fait trois pas dans la rue qu'ils sont accosté par une femme habillé comme une fraise tagada

**« Pitié mon roi arrache moi les yeux je vois une horreur dans mon champ de vision »**

Les quatre d'entre eux grimacèrent de dégout en regardant l'habit beaucoup trop rose avec des fanfreluches.

-Hum hum oh mais que vois je là, de la contre bande .Par le décret 400 du ministère les dragons sont interdit

**« Hé roi je crois que cette meringue ****rose doit être en manque « **

Urusai Ogicchi …Dit-il mentalement en essayant de ne pas rire du commentaire de son Hollow intérieur

*-Nani ?* Lancèrent-ils. Ichigo murmura *Kaeru pinku*(grenouille rose)

-Hai. Répondirent les autres avec un petit sourire

Toshiro en montrant l'animal qui changer de forme dans ses bras devenant un perroquet les autres bêtes suives l'exemple de Hyorin.

-Ah je vois excusez-moi de la méprise, poursuivait votre chemin, soit dit en passant vos couleur attire l'œil au moins a trois kilomètre, vous n'auriez pas dus les teindre ah si j'étais encore inquisitrice. Dit-elle en s'en allant persuader qu'il ne ne comprenait pas un seule phrase quelle leurs avait, adresser.

-Tss c'est ma vrai couleur de cheveux et la sienne Baka .dis Ichigo assez fortement

Elle s'arrêta et observa le petit groupe partir ils avaient fait exprès de ne pas la comprendre

Voilà le chapitre 8 est finis merci de me laisser des commentaire (review), je cherche toujours un beta ou une beta

Le prochain chapitre recommenceras sur le chemin de travers et ce finiras a leurs arrivé à Poudlard

Gin: bye bye mina-san

Jaa mate ni


	9. Chapitre 9 Poudlard expresse 1ère partie

Ohayô Mina-san

Me voilà à nouveau avec la suite du chapitre 8 un grand merci à ma beta Reader Rukiia .Kuchiki. Fukutaicho pour avoir bien voulut faire les corrections de ce chapitre et des suivants à venir.

Ichigo : Mouahaha une grenouille rose

Harry : Le coup de la meringue était pas mal aussi

Ogicchi : Merci Potter !

Zangetsu : Pauvre de moi le Hollow est aussi gamin que son roi

Ogicchi, Ichigo : Hé Zangetsu !

Auteur : Pitié qu'elqu'un veut bien faire l'annonce je suis malade moi '' tousse''

Ichigo : Rhha nous refile pas tes microbes….

Auteur : Fais gaffe little strawberry je pourrais très bien te faire tomber bien malade dans l'histoire si tu m'énerve…Sourire façon Gin Ichimaru

Ichigo :Non pas ça…je suis un mauvais malade

Rukia : Je veux voir cela moi…

Ichigo : Urusai

Auteur : Alors quelqu'un veut bien le faire ….

Zangetsu : J'y vais. L'auteur de cette fanfic vous annonce que nous les personnages de Bleach et Harry Potter , nous ne lui appartenons pas mais à Tite Kubo sama et Jk Rowling.

…..

Kaeru Pinku : Grenouille rose

Ohayô : bonjour ( très tôt)

Konnichiwa : Bonjour ( journée )

Nani : Quoi

Yo : Salut

Oi : Oh

Jaa Mate ni : A plus tard

Oyasumi nasai : Bonne nuit

Konbanwa : Bonsoir

….

Ogicchi (gras)

Zangetsu (italique)

Getsuga (Rockwell Condensed)

*japonais *

….

Et maintenant place à votre chapitre

…..

Chapitre 9 Poudlard express 1ère partie

Les shinigamis retrouvèrent rapidement leur groupe qui ne passe pas inaperçu chacun des Knazles était devenu de simple hibou ou chouette perché sur les épaules de leurs maître.

-Des hiboux même toi Kurosaki. Se moqua Ishida avec un sourire

-Urusai Ishida. Qu'es ce que tu tiens dans tes mains .Demanda Ichigo avec curiosité

-Rien qui ne soit ton affaire Shini... Kurosaki. Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant un regard de surprise sur les yeux du groupe.

-Ce que tu peux être ennuyeux Ishida .Répondit le dit Kurosaki

« Sa c'est bien vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, moi, roi »

Rhha tu as finis de jouer au lèche cul Ogicchi

« Ah non recommencez pas vous deux » Soupira Zangetsu

Désolé Zangetsu….

-Ichi-Kun, Rukia-chan, Momo-chan, Shiro–chan on vous attendait pour les robes de sorcier. Déclara le lieutenant Ichimaru

-C'est Hitsugaya .Grogna Toshiro en croisant les bras

-Mais oui Shiro-chan .Insista Gin Ichimaru sur le champs

Un grondement sortit de la gorge du capitaine de la division dix et se jeta sur le fukutaicho de la division spéciale protection, mais il fut intercepté par Ichigo Kurosaki et Shûhei Hisagi.

-Du calme Hitsugaya, Ichimaru te taquine .Lui dis Shûhei

-Gin cela suffit maintenant .Déclara avec autorité son capitaine plein d'assurance

-Hai Kurosaki Taicho. Répondit celui-ci comprenant l'ordre formel car cela n'arrive pas souvent que celui utilise sa supériorité hiérarchique.

Puis le groupe entra dans la boutique une petite clochette teinta '' Chez madame Guipure '' sans un mot de plus sauf le silence.

-Es ce que j'ai été trop dur ? Souffla Ichigo à l'oreille de Rukia celle-ci accroché à sa main

-Non tu as eu raison il aurait continué autrement et connaissant le capitaine de la division 10 cela aurait finis par geler tout le chemin de traverse. Lui répondit elle doucement en riant un peu .

-Hello bienvenus ! venez-vous pour Poudlard ?

-Oui madame .Répondirent il tous en se courbant un peu

-Oh mais je ne vous ai jamais vus avant …

-C'est normal mais élèves sont en transfert pour cette année à l'académie de Poudlard .Déclara Ichimaru Gin

-Je comprends, très bien donc huit robes quelle année ? Demanda-t-elle

-Sixième. Répondirent les shinigami et le Quincy

Madame guipure fit apparaître plusieurs mètres et leurs demanda de laisser les objets prendre leurs mesures ceux-ci mesurèrent leurs torses, hauteur, taille etc.

-Mon garçon vous êtes vraiment bien bâtit pour votre âge .Dit madame Guipure en regardant le résultat pour Ichigo

Celui-ci rougit mais se reprit assez vite quand Rukia lui écrasa le pied pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits

*Oi Midget*Dit celui en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension

Rukia Kuchiki lieutenant de la division treize, lança un regard de meurtre a la sorcière en lui faisant passer le message ''pas touche propriété privé ''

Puis mis un coup dans le tibia à la dite propriété privé '' ne m'appelle pas naine, fraise ! ''

-Euh bon au suivant .Dis la vieille dame surprise de la jalousie de la jeune fille et de son caractère

Le garçon aux cheveux orange se passa la main sur la figure en secouant la tête puis il poussa un soupir il redoutait Poudlard, non pas qu'il faisait attention aux autres filles mais la jalousie de Rukia vas être terrible.

Une demi-heure après toute les robes était prêtes, il quittèrent tous la boutique

Tout le monde était partis devant mais Ichigo et Rukia devant un chemin sombre, appelée L'allée des embrumes.

-Rukia vas avec les autres je vais jeter un œil ….Dit celui-ci en montre du pousse l'endroit qu'il conte allée

-Non fraise je viens et puis c'est tout…Celle-ci resta accrochée à sa main avec un regard qui disait te suis que tu le veut ou non

-Midget je..rha fais comme tu veux mes reste à mes côté .Dit-il en rapprochant la petite shinigami de lui

…

-Oh les gars je crois que on en a pommé deux .Annonça Renji Abarai

-Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis, je trouvai que c'était bien trop calme. Soupira Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Ben ce n'est pas grave ils vont nous retrouver tiens allons ici '' Les freres Weasley ''

-Lisés cela c'est trop fort Vous avez peur de vous –savez-qui craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI mouahhhh .Dit le lieutenant Abarai en riant.

-C'est qui vous savez qui ? Demanda Shûhei

-Ben tu sais c'est tu sais qui .Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouge

-Ah donc c'est vous -savez-qui et finalement c'est qui ? Dis Kira en rentrent dans leur jeu. Les trois compères éclatent de rire

-Je patauge dans l'imbécillité .Marmonna Toshiro, Uryu hocha la tête pour approuvé le capitaine de la division dix.

Alors que Momo avait du mal à ne pas rire des imbécillités de ses amis. Gin leur fit signe de le suivre et tous rentrent dans la boutique de farce et attrape.

Pendant ce temps deux shinigamis exploraient l'allée des embrumes qui portai bien son nom cette endroit est très sinistre.

Les gens cachés sous des capes les regardaient de travers ou grognaient sur leur passage pour faire bonne mesure Ichigo pris son air renfrogné le plus effrayant .Et Rukia son air suffisant de Kuchiki en regardant tout le mondes de haut.

-Ryu regarde ce magasin '' Barjow et Beurk '' Lit-elle l'enseigne. Ben cet endroit porte bien son nom .Elle fit une moue dégoûtée.

-Très bien Yûki entrons voir ce que ce vendeur vend comme marchandise je suis curieux pas toi ? Lui dit-il en ne montrant pas son amusement.

Quand ils passèrent la porte une petite clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit .Ichigo autorisa son hollow à venir un peu en lui juste de quoi changer la couleur de ses yeux qui prennent la couleur jaunes or et pupille noir.

-Bonjour je suis Barjow .retentit une voix trainante et sombre. Le capitaine de la division spéciale avait baissé la tête pour ne pas que celui ci vois ses yeux aussitôt.

-Oui bonjour, nous allons jeter un œil on vous sollicitera si on a besoin de vous .Dit sèchement Rukia

L'homme allait répondre à la femme qui se tenait fièrement devant lui quand le jeune homme aux cheveux orange , qui l'accompagne releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux .

Barjow déglutit et recula effrayer par ses yeux hors du commun

-Allons soit sage Ryû il n'est pas une menace .Dit Rukia en tapotant l'épaule du garçon

La seul réponse du dit Ryû fut un grondement venus de sa gorge .Rukia et Ichigo s'amusaient à effrayer cette homme devant eux .

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda l'homme en bégayant en regardant encore ses yeux

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous fera aucun mal à part si il détecte chez vous de mauvaises intentions

«Mon roi je peux jouer aussi ..je vois ce qui se passe mais c'est tout c'est frustrant » « Non laisse les faire ne t'en mêle pas ogicchi. Compris » lui dis fermement Zangetsu  
Ecoute Zangetsu, ogicchi ne gâche pas tout ce mec pue la magie noire Getsuga me l'as dit

Rukia et Ichigo firent le tour du petit magasin, getsuga c'était changé en serpent un naja noir aux yeux rouge en entrant chez Barjow.  
« Maître vous pouvez faire mine d'être fourche langue, je vous comprends très bien, de toute façon je pense que vous pouvez parler ma langue d'ailleurs un de vos Animagus est un serpent je me trompe « Demanda le knazles en poussant des sifflements devant le visage d'Ichigo.  
Bien deviné getsuga ah bon tu penses que je peux parler le fourche langue très bien je le ferais mais pas ici.  
-Ryû as-tu repérer quelque chose d'utile .Demanda Rukia a Ichigo en faisant mine d'être agacé

-Non dame Yûki pourtant je sens le sang en ces lieux .Répondit avec une voix désincarné le jeune homme aux cheveux orange en reniflant l'air.  
Le vendeur tremblait encore plus et le serpent autour du cou du jeune, et celui blanc de la jeune femme n'avait rien pour le rassurer.  
-J'ai des clients vampire et Grey back est venu c'est eux qui ont laissé l'odeur du sang. Réussit a articuler le vieil homme.  
-Très bien allons-y Ryû cet endroit n'as pas ce que nous cherchons. Dit-elle en faisant une grimace de dégout.  
-Dame Yûki je reviendrai pour m'en assurer moi-même. Susurra le vizard en lançant un regard vers le vendeur.  
Tous sortent à pas de sénateur du magasin, laissant derrière eux un homme traumatisé. Une fois sorti et loin du magasin Ichigo repris sa vrai couleur pour ses yeux et sa voix normale. lui et Rukia, ricanaient

-Tu as vu sa tête quand tu as commencé à parler .Lui dit la petite shinigami a nouveau accroché à lui  
-Ouais j'ai crus qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque le pauvre. Répondit l'ancien shinigami Daiko. son serpent rapetissa et devient une couleur noir ce fut pareille pour la lieutenant de la division treize

Tous deux se hâtèrent de sortir de l'allée des embrumes en envoyant des regards menaçant autour d'eux pour retrouver leurs groupes grâce au reiatsu qu'ils dégagent.  
Ils les trouvèrent, leurs énergie spirituelle venant d'un magasin qui attirai l'œil de n'importe qui, un magasin de farce et attrape  
Rukia et Ichigo se lancent un regard très surpris en pensant au shinigami et Quincy qui sont rentrés dans un tel magasin.  
-Allons y alors .Annonça le jeune capitaine en poussant la porte de la boutique .Quand il furent rentrer leurs yeux s'agrandirent.  
Des appelées boite à flemme, des bonbons marques des ténèbres un petit automate au-dessus de leurs tête et dans un coin dans une espèce de grand aquarium des boules de poil de toutes les couleurs l'écriteau dis'' Boursflet ''.Un peu plus loin toutes une étagère de filtre d'amour…etc  
-Bonjour bonjour bienvenus à la boutique des frères Weasley .Leurs déclara un roux flamboyant assez grand habillé d'une robe de sorcier magenta avec un grand w sur l'arrière .Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?  
- bonjour non nous sommes juste venus rejoindre des amis .Lui dis Ichigo sourcil froncé en s'inclinant ainsi que sa petite amie  
Le garçon roux leurs sourit et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller vers d'autres clients  
Un peu plus loin à quelques rayons d'où se tiennent le shinigami aux cheveux orange et la petite shinigami brune aux yeux améthyste.

-Oi Renji tu fais quoi ? Demanda Shûhei en rejoignant son complice de beuverie avec Kira Izuru  
-Puis je vous aider .Demanda un autre roux habiller lui aussi avec une robe magenta  
-Oui je cherche un truc pour empêcher que un de mes amis se mette toujours dans des situations inimaginables.  
-Oh je vois j'ai un ami qui es dans ce cas la aussi. Répondit le roux avec amusement  
-Tu parle de qui Renji .Demanda Kira Izuru en regardant le fukutaicho au cheveux rouge  
-Ben ce n'est pas évident de little strawberry ..  
L'oreille d'Ichigo intercepta ce que venait de dire son ami et se précipita vers le rayon en question un veine d'énervement palpitante, Rukia le suivait pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

-Renji tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas être appelé ainsi.  
- Pas grave il n'est pas là lui et Rukia doivent être je ne sais ou .Dit il  
- Sa c'est ce que tu crois tête d'ananas. Les yeux brillant d'une lumière malfaisante il secoua la tête pour empêcher sa colère de prendre le dessus et colla un coup sur la tête de l'homme aux cheveux rouge  
Dans le fond du magasin Gin Ichimaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya , Uryu Ishida, Momo Hinamori qui étaient dans le fond du magasin entendirent la voix de Ichigo qui leurs parvenèrent, ainsi que reiatsu s'enlevant comme un vent puis se calmer d'un coup.  
-Taicho ichi-kun nous a retrouva .Annonça amusé Gin Ichimaru  
-Tant mieux on va pouvoir partir, alors .Déclara Toshiro très froidement  
Le fukutaicho aux cheveux argent hocha la tête et lui et les autres dans le même coin rejoignent la sortie  
*Oi Taicho Ichi –Kun, Rukia-chan, Abarai-Kun, Hisagi-Kun, Izuru-Kun Ikuzo * Dis assez fort Gin Ichimaru

Les cinque d'entre eux après avoir entendu l'appel les rejoignent rapidement l'un la mine déçue, l'autre un air renfrogné ,la seule fille accrochée comme de la super Glu a la main du garçon aux cheveux orange et le dernier soulagé.  
L'un des vendeurs les intercepta avant qu'ils ne partent de leur boutique  
-Vraiment vous n'allez rien prendre ? Demanda celui-ci avec surprise  
-Non au pire je demanderais à mon cousin de vous faire une commande pour Poudlard il l'air proche de Ronald Weasley est-ce qu'il est de votre famille ? S'exclama Ichigo  
-Ah tu connais. Commença George puis Fred se joint a lui -Notre…Continua Fred  
-Petit. Puis repris George  
-Frère. Et termina Fred  
-Peut être que l'on connait ton cousin dans ce cas-là .Demandèrent les jumeau en même temps  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite mais un fois que le Quincy et tous les shinigami autres que lui et La petite brune sont sortis et qu'elle et lui se tenait devant la porte ouverte prêt à la franchir il dit.  
-Possible mon cousin se nomme Harry potter .Lâcha t'il puis il sortit rejoindre les autres  
Les deux frère se regarde en clignant des yeux ''il a bien dis Harry Potter ''

….

Les transférés rejoignent rapidement le chaudron baveur. Le reste de la semaine défila très rapidement aucun d'entre eux était retourné au seireitei mais au lieu de cela c'était concentré sur leurs étude chacun d'entre eux avait commencé le programme des septièmes années. Il n'était pas rare de voir dans une chambre un objet changer de forme, ou toutes les lumières de l'auberge s'éteindre d'un coup (oui oui vous avez devinez c'est bien lui qui la fait)  
Puis vient le jour de la rentrée tous avait pris la poudre de cheminette et débarquèrent devant un train rouge crachant des panaches fumée  
-Ouf j'ai eu peur on ne là pas raté finalement .Déclara Gin Ichimaru en essuyant une fausse sueur  
-à qui la faute si tu n'avais pas semé nos bonbon (âme) partout dans l'auberge on aurais pas eu à les chercher .Dis le jeune homme aux cheveux orange en croisant les bras.

-Tu méchant ichi-kun Taicho. Dit le lieutenant Ichimaru  
-Oui je sais cela fait dix-sept ans que je suis comme cela .Grogna le dénommé Ichi-kun Taicho  
Rukia et Momo murmuraient toutes les deux dans un coin l'une regardant le capitaine aux cheveux blanc et l'autre le capitaine aux cheveux orange.  
-Bref excusez-moi d'interrompre cette conversation oh combien intéressante, mais on devrait peut être monter de cette engin et trouver des places.  
Tous les japonais hochèrent la tête et armés de leurs bagages,montent dans le train  
A suivre…

…..

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre la suite risque de mettre plus de temps à arriver merci de me laisser une review cela me motive

Byebye

(ps : salut c'est Rukia Kuchiki Fukutaicho l


	10. Chapitre10 Poudlard expresse 2 ième part

Me revoilà pour la suite de mon histoire J'ai crus avoir tout vu je m'était trompé

Les perso de l'histoire sont propriété de Tite Kubo et Jk rowling

_zangetsu_

_**Ogicchi**_

_*** **_japonais_** ***_

...

Et maintenant vôtre chapitre

...

Chap 10 Le Poudlard expresse 2 ième partie

Ichigo , Rukia, Momo, Toshiro , Izuru, Renji, Uryu,Shûhei et Gin trainait leurs valise dans les longue aller du train quand un '' Ichigo '' résonna venant d'une cabine ou une tête apparut qui leurs sourit et se leva.

- I ..Ikkaku qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite au cheveux rose lui sauta dessus ...

-Ichi ichi Ichi ..Dit elle en riant en tapotant sa tête

-Yachiru toi aussi ..Dit Ichigo choquer en regardant la vice capitaine qui c'était accaparé ses épaules .

-Kusajishi fukutaicho ...S'exclamèrent les autres

-Oh ananas, lunette-san, Rukiki , Sagisagi, Zuzu, momô, shiro ... Tous poussèrent un profond soupir de l'atitude enfantine de la vice capitaine de la 11 ième .

Une autre voix leurs parvient du compartiment '' La decoration n'est pas terrible tss '' celui ci se leva et les rejoins

-Ohayô mina-san..Dit joyeusement Yumichika ayasegawa

-Ne me dites pas que Matsumoto est ici aussi .Grogna Toshiro hitsugaya

-Non Hitsugaya Taicho , Rangiku est au Seireitei a la division 10 pour l'instant

-Wakkata...

-On vous a réservervé un wagon a cotté du nôtre ...Dit Madarame en ouvrant la porte coulissant de l'autre compartiment

- Arigato Ikkaku-san et Yumichika -san .Dirent il en se divisant dans les compartiment qui leurs était réservé Renji, Hisagi,Izuru rejoingnent le compartiment de Ikkaku et Yumichika et yachiru

Ichimaru , Ichigo, Rukia, Uryû , Toshiro et Momo prenne le suivant une demi heure passa dans le calme la petite amie d'Ichigo avait elue domicile sur les genoux du taicho de la division spécial protection.

-Rukia arrête de bouger je peux pas lire comme il faut ...

-Tu lis encore ..oh c'est quoi Défense contre les force du mal nv 7 .. Dit elle surprise

-Ouais je pense qu'il est important de tout savoir non? Lui repondit distraitement Ichigo

-Oh taicho ichi-kun est tres prévoyant..

-Urusai Gin... Grogna son taicho

-Kurosaki par ta faute j'ai louper un passage du livre de potion

-Urusai Ishida t'as cas changer de lunette c'est pas ma faute si tu es bigleux

-Nani ? Répondit celui ci

- Oh fermer là tout les deux . Déclara tôshirô Hitsugaya

Les deux amis se regarde avec un regard complice et dise '' Hai Shiro-chan ''

Celui ci grogna '' baka '' alors que les autres ricaner de leurs betises puis il reprirent leurs livres et tout redevient silencieux.

-Ichi je peux t'empreté ton lecteur de musique .Pour toutes réponse celui ci le sortit de sa poche appuya sur play mis un écouteur dans son oreille et l'autres dans celui de la petite fukutaicho de la division 13 et repris sa lecture celle ci curieuse s'appuya contre lui de façon de pouvoir lire aussi pendant que la musique envahissait l'écouteur.

Dix minutes a prés a l'extérieur ce fut comme ci un troupeau d'élèphant traverser les couloirs, le capitaine de la division 10 marmonna '' On ne leurs a jamais appris a se deplacer sans faire de bruit ''

-Shira-chan arrête d'etre de mauvaise humeur ..

-C'est Hit...

- Hitsugaya Taicho . Scandèrent les personnes présente dans le compartiment en même temps

-Bande de Omu ( Perroquet )

La porte de leurs compartiment glissa ''Ah vous étiez là?''

-Yo harry, Ron , Hermione, Ginny comment sa vas? Dis Ichigo quittant des yeux sont bouquin

- Hello tres bien oh tu lis ? Lui demanda Hermione avec interet

Ron grimaça et Harry haussa les épaules puis sourit a son cousin

-Hello ! Diirent ron et Harry

-Bon les jeune je vous laisse je vais faire un tours ...Dis Gin Ichimaru en se levant

-Attend je viens aussi .Lui dis Toshiro

* Sô ka Shiro-chan ...* Demanda Gin en Japonais

* Hai ...* Répondit le capitain aux cheveux blanc

* Gin reste en dehors des ennuis wakkata * Lui fit comprendre Ichigo en le fixant

* Hai Ichi -kun taicho * Dit le fukutaicho de Ichigo en inclinant la tête

Puis sorti avec toshiro qui lui avait les bras croiser une grimace sur son visage, il referme derrière eux .

Getsuga fit son apparition en prenant l'apparaissance d'un phénix noir aux yeux bleu presque blanc et Hakuren apparut egalement en phénix blanc aux yeux bleu glacé.

-Des phénix ? Dis Harry en bégaillant

-Oui et non a la fois ce sont des knazles . Annonça Ichigo en laissant Getsuga monter sur son épaules et Rukia fit pareille pour Hakuren .

-Celui de Toshiro et le mien aussi n'es ce pas* Honoö* *Hyorin* deux chaton un roux presque rouge et un noir tirent sur le bleu était sur les genoux de momô Hinamori

-Et les votre ils se nomme comment demanda .Demanda Harry en s'asseyant

- La mienne se nomme * Hakuren* celui de Ichigo c'est * Getsuga *

-Ce sont des nom japonais .Demanda Hermione

- Oui effectivement alors quoi de neuf depuis que nous avons quitter la maison .Dit il en fermant son livre , rukia toujours installer sur ses genoux d'ailleurs celle ci commencer a somenolé . Oi midget si tu t'endors ne bave pas sur mes affaires

-Urusai fraise ..Marmonna telle celui ci grogna alors que la petite shinigami parter au pays des songes.

-Harry peux tu nous parler de poudlard...Demanda Uryu Ishida puis juste a prés fronça les sourcil aux chat noir Yoruichi qui se faisait les griffes sur son pantalon *Itai Yoruichi *

-Euh qu'es ce que voulez savoir ?

-Comment se passe la répartition .Dis Ichigo

-Oh la répartition ben nous sommes trier par chapeau qui es magique et vas dans notre esprit pour voir a quelle maison on appartient le mieux.

-Oh sa risque d'être interessant ..Le compartiment s'ouvra de nouveau Izuru Hisagi Ikkaku et Renji se tenait devant celle ci.

-Oi Ichigo on veut t'inicier a quelque chose .Annonça fièrement Renji alors que les trois autres avait des sourires conspirateur sur leurs visages.

Il cria telement fort qu'il réveilla Rukia celle ci n'appriciant guère le réveil lui balança la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main c'était le bouquin l'histoire de poudlard qui rencontra le visage de Renji.

- Rukia mon livre . Dit Ichigo outré

- Aie carotte, on s'en fiche de ton satané livre mon povre nez ..

- * Bakamé * d'ananas .Grogna Ichigo a l'en contre de son ami

-La ferme Renji tu là chercher ,qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici a pars me réveiller .Lança Rukia d'un sifflement.

- Kidnaper ton mec pour le faire devenir un homme . Répondit Abarai Renji

- KISSAMA t'insinu quoi là navet rouge...Gronda Ichigo en le regardant avec colère

-Oh et en quoi sa consiste le faire boire pour le rendre saoul ...Dis Rukia en les regardant sévèrement.

-Ouais c'était a peu prés le plan .Dis Shûhei Hisagi en haussant les épaules

-Ouais hip. Dis Kira en titubant un peu

-Oh c'est pas vrai les gars serieux vous avez pas amener du saké dans le train comme même rhha on vas avoir des problème bon sang lève toi Rukia il faut que je prenne quelque chose dans ma valise .

-D'accord Ichi ..Dit elle en se levant

Celui -ci recupèra sa valise sans problème farfouilla et sourit en tirant une bouteille en verre avec un liquide rose claire ( Une potion qu'il avez préparer grâce a un livre qu'il avait lus )

-Désoler je reviens je vais avec ses trois zigoto . Il referma sa valise et là remis a sa place

Et sortit du compartiment en attrapant l'oreille de Renji et le tira dans le wagon accolé a celui qui venait quitter *ITAI ITAI LÂCHE MON OREILLE TOI ES RUKIA VOUS ETES PAREILLE*

-Urusai .. tient Izuru bois trois gorger de cela vous aussi . Dit il en tendant la boiteille vers Kira

IL récupéra les bouteilles de saké ouvra la fenetre et les vida

-Nonnnn mon saké . Dis Renji Abarai

Yachiru avec un sourire sur son visage dormer sur les genoux de Yumichika

-Urusai ananas franchement les gars, on es en mission là alors arrêter vos conneries en plus vous êtes dans un train entouré d'enfants montré un peu l'exemple. Dit il en sortant agacé en faisant claquer la porte coulissante .

Dans le couloir il percuta sans faire exprés une jeune fille blonde avec des grand yeux un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Oh je m'excuse sa vas ? Demanda t'il en l'aidant a se relever celle ci récupéra son journal tomber au sol.

-Hello sa dois être des joncheruine il se cache partout dans le train et aime faire des farces...je suis luna lovegood

-Euh d'accord ..mon nom est Ichigo kurosaki..oh sur ton journal *Kaeru Pinku * mes tu le tient a l'envers non

Celle ci ne lui répondis pas et continua son chemin la tête dans la lune, Ichigo fut surpris puis soupira et entra a nouveau dans son compartiment.

-Au fait d'autres amis vont surement venir nous voir pendant l'année. Dit il en se réinstallant non chalament sur son siège

-Pitié pas ça . Déclara Uryû Ishida

-Je sais pas on verras bien ça seras la surprise ou l'enfer... Répondit Ichigo en grimaçant

Il discutés depuis plus d'un demie heures ensembles quand la porte coulissa de nouveau

Ils ont juste le temps de voir un blond platine avant que cette même porte sois refermer brusquement au nez du garçon .

-Je rêves il il a fermer la porte au nez de Malfoy...Dit Ronald les yeux exhorbité

-Non tu n'as pas rêver ...Lui dis Harry Potter

-Hé alors quelle est le problème avec ce malfoi..malfoy. Dis le jeune homme au cheveux orange un sourcil lever .En plus le peu que j'ai vu on dirais qu'il a un baton coincer dans le cul

-ICHIGO NE PARLE PAS COMME SA BAKA '' paff '' Elle venait de claquer la tête de son copain

- C'est pourquoi sa Midget ... Cria Ichigo en retour puis finit par grogner quelque chose qui l'amena a se prendre un coup dans le tibia.

-Ahhahaha ..Malfoy un bâton dans le cul ria ronald wealey

La porte fut ouverte par un vieille dame ' Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants '

-Avez vous du chocolat ?Demanda le taicho de la division spécial

-Oui

-On vas prendre on peu de tout .Intervient Hinamori

-Bon nous on retourne a notre compartiment a plus tard le brun aux yeux emeraude.

-Oh et vous devriez mettre vos robes et uniformes on ne vas pas tarder a arrivés .Leurs annonça Hermione Granger.

...

Voila chapitre 10 finis prochain chapitre seras sur l'arrivé a Poudlard et la première partit de la répartition

n'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis merci ( je m'excuse pour les fautes )

bye bye


	11. Chapter 11 Répartition 1ère parti

Voici la suite du chapitre 10 Je tiens signalé que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais son propre a tite kubo -sama et jk rowling.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont donner leurs avis et aussi tous ce qui lise ma fanfiction.

...

sans plus tarder je vous laisse apprécier le Chapitre

...

Chapitre 11 Répartition 1ère partie

Une fois le trio d'or sorti du compartiment Ichigo , Uruyu furent chasser a l'extérieur pendant que les femmes se changer

-Qu'es ce que vous faites dans le couloir .Dis Tôshirô Hitsugaya en s'arrêtant a coté du jeune capitaine au cheveux orange et le quincy .

- Ichi-kun tu t'es encore bagarré avec Rukia-san? Demanda Gin Ichimaru une souriant amusé .

-Non Rukia et Momô nous ont mis a la porte le temps quelle se change d'ailleurs on mais quoi ?Demanda Ichigo en regardant Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

-La tenue fournie par Urahara je suppose , car c'est le premier soir et demain on devras mettre les tenue d'élèves de poudlard . Dis le capitaine au cheveux blanc en soupirant bruyament

La porte de compartiment glissa Rukia et mômo portais une tenue avec un haut blanc et un bas noir sur la chemise japonaise a manche longue broder un dragon de couleur or et sur le pantalon souple broder dessus en kanji Rukia Kuchiki.

Et sur le dos de l'uniforme un gros cercle ou dedans chaque forme représenter un sigle de chaque division du gotei 13 et ecris shino egalement en kanji.

-Donc comme d'habitude Geta bushi en fais trop même si je veux bien admettre que les tenus son assez classe. Dis Ichigo

Uryû et Tôshirô Hochèrent la tête en accord en observant les tenues sur les deux shinigami femme

-Si vous voulez bien nous excusez mesdames nous devons nous changer .S'exclama Gin Ichimaru en entrant suivit des autres garçon dans le compartiment pour se changer.

Dix minutes après les garçon était aussi habillé gin porter le même genre de vêtement sauf que sa chemise était de la couleur de ses yeux .

Bientôt le train entra en gare de préau lard il était 18h30 Ichigo et les autres avait réunis leurs bagages , Rukia fit la moue en voyant que L'uniforme que son petit ami porte faisait un peu trop ressortir son torse muscler a son goût mais c'était un régal pour ses yeux.

-Rukia pourquoi me regarde tu comme cela? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux orange un peu mal a l'aise

( Getsuga, Hakuren, Hyorin, Honoö c'était tous transformer en petit serpent et planqué dans le cou de leurs propriétaire )

-Rien tu commence a avoir des cheveux blanc .Dit elle sérieusement

-Quoi ...tch très drôle .Dit il en grommelant

-Oui moi aussi je trouve ...S'exclama la petite brune sa petite amie

Ils attendirent qu'il n'y es presque plus personnes dans le train pour sortir a leurs tours avec leurs bagages .

Les shinigami des deux compartiment se rejoignent dans le couloir puis parcoure les long couloir vide pour sortir rapidement Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement sentant le reiatsus de son cousin il fit signe au autres qu'ils les rejoindrais rapidement. Ils laissa là sa valise il regarda vers Rukia

Elle lacha sa valise egalement et tout deux parcourure les couloirs en courents soudain Ichigo se stoppa entra dans un compartiment sortit sa baguette ' accio cape ' Non seulement la cape vola vers lui ainsi que son cousin il le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras

- Rhaa maudit sort .Il déposa Harry sur une banquette . Finite . le brun a lunette retrouva les faculté de bouger et se redressa .

-Ichigo .Marmonna t'il en tenant son nez d'une main du sang dégouliner sur son menton

- tu me laisserais jeté un oeil nous avons des technique de magie qui pourrais au moins t'enlever la douleur.

Celui- ci hocha la tête et retira sa main Ichigo poussa un sifflement de colère

-C'est si moche que cela ..Demanda Harry Potter

-Celui qui t'as fait sa vas le payer . Gronda Ichigo Kurosaki en voulant partir mais Rukia lui attrapa la main

-Ichigo tu ne feras rien je sais a quelle point tu veux protèger tous le mondes mais on ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement donc reste calme expliquà Rukia

* Wakkata* Dit il en japonais

Rukia passa sa main qui brillait d'une lueur rouge au dessus du nez du cousin de son petit ami .Elle entendit Harry soupirer de soulagement .

Rukia et Ichigo entendirent des pas se rapprocher et quelqu'un s'exclamer ainsi ' Harry tu es ou répond '

- Il est ici avec nous .Dit assez fortement Ichigo a la personne qui recherche son cousin

A la surprise de Rukia et Ichigo et même Harry il furent rejoins par thonks Nymphadora qui quand elle les vus leurs fit un grand sourire.

-C'est bon je prend le relais tout les deux vous pouvez rejoindre votre groupe il vous attendent dehors. dis gentiment la jeune auror aux cheveux gris souris.

-D'accord ..a toutes a l'heure Harry ..Oh et thonks content de vous avoir revue.S'exclamèrent Ichigo et Rukia.

...

Le petit groupes des transférer a poudlard était réunis devant une calèche sur un sentier herbeux.

-Bon il se dépêche oui j'ai faim .Grogna Renji Abarail

-Urahara -san avait raison tu es un vrai ventre sur patte.Déclara Ishida

-Oh sa vas toi serpent a lunette ...Lança de mauvaise humeur le vice capitaine Abarai

-Vous croyez que ichigo et Rukia on rencontré des problème .Lança Tôshirô Hitsugaya en cherchant le reiatsu des deux concerné.

-Non je ne pense pas .Dit Gin Ichimaru

Les autres élèves était partis depuis un moment en direction du château tiré par ses drôle de chevaux squelettique avec des ailes.

Deux personnes les rejoignent en courant Ichigo portait leurs deux valises

- Désolé pour l'attente on peut y aller maintenant. leurs dis Ichigo en hissant leurs deux valise .

Puis tous grimpe dans la calèche en s'asseyant sur leur valise autrement il n'aurais pas de place de plus il réussir a tous se caser dans un seul carrosse.

-Oh sa dois être sa un sombral .Dit Ichigo en regardant l'espèce de cheval se mouvoir dans l'air frais du soir alors qu'un immense château apparut bientôt a l'horizon .

...

La répartition était finis depuis un moment hermione chercher des yeux Harry son meilleur ami.

-Arrete de manger je te ferais dire que ton meilleur ami as disparu. Cria Hermione et Ron

Ce fut juste a ce moment que Harry potter fit son entré dans la grande salle son tee shirt était tacher de sang

-Il a encore du sang sur lui ..pourquoi il a toujours du sang mais cette fois c'est le siens

-Alors comment c'est passé la répartition? Demanda le brun a lunette en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

-Harry ou tu était ..et comment tu t'es fait cela .Demanda hermione

-Plus tard ...Dit il en se servant a manger

A la table des professeur Mc gonagall se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose a Dumblore avant de disparaitre par une porte derrière le siège de Dumbledore.

...

Une ombre portant un drole de manteau noir observer avec amusement le groupe qui venait d'arriver.

-On dois vraiment laisser nos valise ici on vas nous les prendres .Rétorqua Yummichika

-Yumi yumi pourquoi quelqu'un prendrais ta valise .Lui dis Yachiru tout en étant percher sur les épaules d'ichigo

-Fais comme nous tous et arrête de te plaindre .Lui dis Ikkakû Madaramé

-N'oubliez pas en s'en tient au plan initiale..Lança Renji

-Oui c'est bon on as compris arrête de le rabacher .Dis Hisagi shûhei

*Ichigo tu as vus nii-sama et de surveillance *S'exclama Rukia en japonais les yeux pétillant

* Oui j'ai vus ainsi que Zaraki ,Komamura, Omeada *Répondit celui ci

-Ah vous voilà enfin ou es Monsieur Ichimaru ...Leurs dit elle sèchement

Sa façon de parler fut accueillis par un air renfrogné d'un regard dur, un air hautain et des haussement de sourcil

-Au toilette je suppose .Dis froidement Tôshirô en gardant un visage neutre

-Pour ce qui me connaissent pas je suis la vice directrice de poudlard Minerva Mc gonagall

-Mac Donald Hamburger-san ..Lança Yachiru toujours sur les épaules du jeune capitaine tout les transférer pouffèrent alors que la vieille femme ne savait pas que la vice capitaine de la division 11 venait de lui donner un surnom .

-Ichi je veux un hamburger comme a Karakura...Dis la fillette aux cheveux rose en bondissant par terre

-Je ne sais pas si ils en ont ici tu sais Yachiru...Lui expliqua Ichigo avec patiente

-Hum bon suivez moi vous allez être répartie mais comme dans la lettre que vous nous avez écris quand vous avez accepter d'étudier ici en stipulant que vous ne dormirais pas dans les maison que vous serez réparties donc vous et vos professeur auront un grand appartement spéciale mis a votre dispositions . Leurs expliqua la sous directrice .

-Oh attendez je suis là. Dis Ichimaru qui les rejoins .Avec un grand sourire et les yeux a nouveau fermer

*Non mais tu es vraiment obliger d'effrayer tous les enfants de cette école Gin *

*Oui j'aime assez cela taicho Ichi-kun *

-Pff très bien j'abandonne fait comme tu veux ...

-Très bien allons y alors...

...

Soudain les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir Mc gonagall entra suivit d'un homme au cheveux argenté et violet clair au yeux fermer et un sourire de renard sur les lèvres et une tenue japonaise sur lui suivit de huit garçon un blond quatre brun, un aux cheveux orange, un au cheveux rouge et un chauve et trois filles deux petite brune et une au cheveux rose bonbon.

Les élèves de poudlard observèrent les 11 japonais habiller de leurs uniforme scolaire de chez eux .

Rukia lança des regard froid au filles qui regarder un peu trop ichigo a son goût .Elle finit par s'accrocher a la main de celui- ci tout en jetant des regard noir a la gentes feminines de poudlard

Ichigo soupira mentalement sa allait etre une année tres longue

-**Et oui mon roi sa vas pas être de tout repos je le sent .lui dis Ogicchi**

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo n'ecoute pas ce bakamé tous vas bien se passé.Dis Zangetsu_

Execeptionelement Dumbledore avait fait apparaître pour les transférer un siège plus grand

Gin Ichimaru se retourna vers ses sois disant élèves et leurs dis

*Bonne chance et bonne appetit a toutes a l'heure *

* Hai Ichimaru-san * Lui répondèrent il en s'inclinant celui ci leurs rend leurs salut et se dirige vers la table des professeurs

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de son pupitre ' Un peu de silence s'il vous plait '

-Mes chers élèves comme vous l'avez surement deviné cette année nous allons accueillir onze transférer a poudlard ce sont des élèves de fut Shino académie qui nous viennent du japon .Veuillez leurs faire un bonne accueil et les guider dans poudlard si ils se perdaient

De plus des nouvelles matières s'ajoute cette année a poudlard l'aïkido et zanjutsu qui seront enseigné par Ichimaru Gin et son assistant.

-Bon tres bien quand j'appelerais votre nom vous mettrais le choipeau sur la tête

-Euh excusez moi mais vous voyez on m'as dis que on fouiller dans nos souvenir pour nous repartir dans ce cas vous feriez mieux de prévoir des matelas ou un siège avec un dossier .

-Pourquoi cela monsieur Kurosaki ?

Ichigo grimaça elle a ecorché son nom de famille ' juste une précaution'

Celle ci hocha la tête et fit apparaître un dossier au siège Ichigo inclina la tête en remerciement ' Arigato gozaimasu Mc gonagall-sensei '

...

-Harry tu les connais .Demanda Romilda vane

Harry Potter ne répondit pas se contenta de sourire amusé par son cousin

-Oh mince on ne les a pas mis en garde contre les serpentar. Dis Ronald

-Ronald ce n'est pas grave de toutes façon on ne juge pas quelqu'un par ce que il est dans tel maison.

-C'est vrai Hermione as raison leurs maison n'as aucune importance pour moi...S'exclama Harry

-Alors là tu m'etonne Harry .Lui dis Hermione

...

-Oui bon...Ichigo Kurosaki .Annonça fortement le professeur Mc gonagall

Celui ci s'avança vers la professeur c'est itchigo Koulosaki .Marmonna t'il ( Oui Ichigo Kurosaki ce prononce comme je viens de l'écrire )

Puis il s'assit sur le siège et posa le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête .il entendit Yumichika dire que le choipeau était laid et serais mieux dans une poubelle avant qu'il soit plongé dans son monde intérieur.

...

voila la fin du chapitre 11 s'il vous plait donner moi votre avis


	12. Chapter 12 Répartition 2 ième partie

Konnichiwa mina -san voici enfin la suite de ma fanfiction j'espère que vous aimerais je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuse faute qui on pus se glissé dedans

Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'on laisser leurs appréciations et mis dans leurs favoris Yukixvongola,Shirokuro, ma petite rukiia Kuchiki fukutaicho, Saphir... arigato

Je tiens a signalé que les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont les priorité de tite kubo sensei et Jk rowling

...

Place au chapitre tin tin tin pompom...

...

Chapitre 12 Répartition partie 2

A l'extérieur a la surprise de tous sauf de ses amis son corps devient mou et sa tête tomba vers l'arrière comme ci il venait de s'évanouir

Madame pompefresh allait se lever pour aller vérifier l'élèves de transfert mais une main la retiens par l'épaule.

-Non cela ne sert a rien madame mon élèves vas parfaitement bien et d'ailleurs il avait prevenu de ce qui aller surement arrivée .Déclara sarcastiquement Gin Ichimaru

Quand il mit les pied dans son monde intérieur il découvrit une scène qui le laissa sans voix

**Mon roi te voila enfin regarde il y a un intrus ici il a effrayer tous les animaux **

Ahahaha .. Eclata derire Ichigo en voyant Ogihci au bord de la crise de nerf

**Arrête de te marrer baka de fraise c'est pas drole**

Gomen j'ai pas pus m'en empecher tu verrais tu tête

**Grr**

_Ichigo qui es cette homme demanda .Zangetsu_

Ichigo pencha la tête pour voir un homme habiller de chose de l'ancien temps que son zanpakûto tenait en jout avec son épée

-Ben ..je l'ai jamais vus. Déclara le jeune homme en se gattant derrière la tête

Une goutte de sueur coula derrière la tête de zangetsu et ogihci

Ichigo s'approcha en fronçant les sourcil 'Qui êtes vous ? '

Je suis le choipeau oh je vois ..mais qu'es ce qu'un soul reaper fait a Poudlard

Soul reaper...ah oui c'est vrai vous appeler les shinigami comme cela oui j'en suis un et pas le seul présent actuellement pour ce qui es de la raison cela ne vous regarde pas.

Zangetsu lache le ce n'est pas un ennemis

_Trés bien ichigo j'espère qu'il ne te nuira pas de quelque façon que se soit_

vos souvenir sont bloquer pouvez me permettre d'avoir accés a eux ...

-Oui je autorise a en voir certain Oghici seras vôtre guide..

Mais avant que le choipeau n'eu accès a ses souvenir il y eu plusieurs apparition connus comme So de no Shirayûki Zabimaru, Hyorin Maru même Senbonzakura

Oi qu'es ce que vous faites tous ici ...

Shiba -San mon maître m'as dis de venir voir ce qu'il se passe ..

Arigato Senbonzakura tu diras a Byakuya que tous est sous contrôle

L'esprit zanpakutô de Byakuya Kuchiki s'inclina et disparu comme il était venus

Arigato Zabimaru toi aussi Hyorin Maru mais je contrôle la situation

**Hé Zabimaru c'est quand tu veux pour la revenche et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer kazashini ce soir il m'as provoquer ce prétentieux**

Pour toutes réponses Ogihci reçu un grognement de zabimaru alors Hyorin s'inclina devant ichigo avec un sourire avant de disparaître

So de no Shirayûki tu sais tu peux y aller je ne risque rien dis le Rukia le choipeau fouille seulement les souvenir.

D'accord Ichigo-sama je vais prevenir ma maîtresse de notre discussion

Arigato so de no Shirayûki .Répondit ichigo en hochant la tête vers elle alors quelle disparaissait.

Qu'es ce qu'il était ?

Rien qui vous concerne en tout cas aller dépêcher vous de me repartir si is sont venus sa veut dire que celà fait plus de dix minutes que je suis ici

L'homme choipeau disparut pour réapparaître un seconde le regard hagard en regardant ichigo la bouche grande ouverte.

Ben quoi il y t'il un problème?

Non Non bon euh sa seras ..enfin j'hésite car vous pouvez allez dans n'importe là quelle de ces maison vous avez le choix

Parfait sa seras Gryffondor alors..

D'accord .Dis le vieil homme en disparaissant du monde intérieur d'ichigo

Tres bien moi aussi j'y vais Oghici on vas avoir une discussion plus tard

...

Ichigo cligna des yeux et redressa sa tête le choipeau poser sur sa tête ouvrit une fente dans le tissus et cria "Gryffondor "

Au début il yeu un grand silence il regarda du côté de ses ami qui haussèrent les epaules et Uryûu lui redressa ses lunette sur son nez.

Puis des cris et des applaudissement retentirent d'une des tables dans la salle Ichigo se leva avec non nonchalance un peu genner par toutes cette attention puis ôta et posa l'objet sur le siège et fronça les sourcil et rejoins la table ou son cousin lui avait fais une place pour qu'il s'installe.

-Bienvenus a Gryffondor.S'exclama heureux Harry Potter

-Ariga..euh je veux dire merci beaucoup...

Le reste de la répartition se passa un peu de la même façon que la sienne Ikkakû fut envoyé a serpentard, Izuru Kira Gryffondor ,Momô Hinamori Serdaigle .

Renji Abarai fut répartis a Poufsoufle et grogna en passant pres d'ichigo qui murmura ''Renji "

-Urusai Fraise

-Oi répète un peu .dis Ichigo une veine d'enervement sur les fut interompus quand Rukia arriva a prés avoir était répartie a gryffondor et décida de s'installer sur les genoux d'Ichigo .

-Rukia ...tu sais il reste de la place sur le banc .Dit il en là regardant dans les yeux mince et venait de tomber dans son piège.

-Bahh fait ce que tu veux a prés tout .Il reçu un sourire de sa petite amie et celle ci s'installa sans genne en reposant son dos contre le torse d'ichigo tout en faisant un grand effrayant a toutes la gente feminine de gryffondor.

La répartition continus Shûhei Hisagi poufsoufle , Toshirô Hitsugaya serdaigle , Uryuu Ishida gryffondor, Yachiru Zaraki gryffondor

-Quoi il a peter un cable se choipeau .Cria ichigo alors que la petite aux cheveux rose bonbon les rejoins

-Ichi ichi, lunette-san , deprimé-san et ruki ruki on es dans la même maison..

Il y eu plusieurs soupir de résignation venant d' Ichigo, Rukia, Izuru,Uryûu

et enfin Yummichika serpentar

-Bon maintenant il ne reste plus que a vous souhaitez bonne appetit mes chers élèves .Déclara le vieil hommes

Les plat apparurent sur toutes les tables les japonais regarder les plats un peu étrangement Ichigo haussa les épaules et se servit et déclara assez fort pour que ses camarades l'entendent également .

-Itadakimasu mina-san . Retentit a toutes les tables dans Poudlard

...

voila le prochain chapitre parleras de la personne japonaise qui assisteras Gin Ichimaru pour ses cours a bientôt

bye bye


End file.
